


Bad Ideas, Stupid Ideas and Even Worse Ideas

by TheEverlastingChestnut



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Coming of Age, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Frank is trying, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there's some happiness in this, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychotic Behavior, Rebellion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Torture, did I mention slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingChestnut/pseuds/TheEverlastingChestnut
Summary: “Be careful kid, this place is out to get you. You look like you think you’re tough, but, you can crumble...You have more than yourself to be responsible for now.”When did things take such a wrong turn for the Legion? No one could quite put their finger on it. Was it when Frank moved into town? When the gang started up? Possibly when they murdered the janitor, or maybe Frank running into the woods and ruining everything?But it was most likely committing to a promise that couldn't be kept.A story about how The Legion met, their coming of age, and how they fare in the purgatory of the entity, through fear, hope, love, and stupid decisions.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Julie, David King/Frank Morrison, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 38
Kudos: 89





	1. The Trees Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags before continuing on so you know what you're getting into!  
> I'm going to add relationships as I go because I'm unsure of romantic entanglement so far.  
> Enjoy this long-ass fic! :D
> 
> If you have suggestions or want to say hi, please do! Kudos are also appreciated! they keep me motivated! xD!

Frank Morrison didn’t know what was happening.

Which, to be honest, wasn’t totally unusual…

He stared down at the body that lay beside a shallow grave that slowly became deeper and deeper with each scoop. Each scrap of the shovel. The noise grating to his ears.

His best friends worked around him in silence. Scooping dirt, one at a time. The whispering of the wind and huff of breath from Julie and Joey draining into the background as he stared further and further into the hole. 

So many mistakes, yet he didn’t feel any guilt over the janitor's death. He felt…

Powerful? Full of untapped adrenaline…

But also… Scared? Regretful? 

He wasn’t sure, but he was frozen, transfixed as the shovel brought more dirt out. His stare unmovable as the hole continued downwards. 

Blood rushed in his ears as he clutched his shovel tighter and tighter, the air thin in his lungs. 

They just kept digging, the glassy open eyes of the jaineter gazing at him, judging him. He maintained the eye contact; fixated on the death that started back, only the pass of the shovels breaching the look.

He didn’t hear Julie as she stopped shoveling to glanced at him, nor the concerned question that left her lips. 

Frank could be the one in that hole, after years and years of pissing people off, he could be the one forgotten in a hole by the woods never to be found. But instead… instead he was the one staring into cold dead eyes, that didn’t seem the way it should be. 

Glancing away from the glassy eyes, his own flickered down to the hole, deeper deeper, he saw his own face watching. His body slumped in the deep hole, soon to be buried under frozen dirt. 

His face white as a sheet, eyes just as glassy and filled with something he couldn’t quite place… Fear? Anger? 

Frank stumbled back, dropping his shovel with a clank on the frozen snow. Tearing his gaze away he backed up until he couldn’t see the hole anymore. 

He felt sick, not because of the body, not because of fear or regret. He just felt something like pure dread seeping into his veins, making his blood run cold.

Stomach twisting he leaned over and tipped his mask up just in time to throw vile up into the snow. Choking as his stomach retracted , trying to force up the awful feeling in his body. 

Breathing through it he spit the disgusting taste out of his mouth. Huffing out cold puffs of air into the biting winter weather.

Julie’s converse shoes came into view near him. She was speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear her, the cold in his veins drained out all the noise around him. 

He wrenched his eyes away from the red frozen blood covering Julie's shoes to the tree line ahead of them.

It was so dark, filled with leafless trees and frozen branches that shook and rattled in the winds. 

He stared into the dark, watching… waiting for… something… anything, he wasn’t sure what, but something called. Something whispered in his ear that he needed to wait.

Wide eyes scanned the trees, frantic in panic. What was it? Where was it?

And in the faint distance, something moved, slipping steadily into the trees, a black figure. Poised and tall in the bright trees. It was darker than the woods, the figure darker than the night itself. 

Frank felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, startling him out of his trance. He knew what was behind him. He looked back to check. The cold lifeless body staring at him still, blood dripping down his chest and neck from Julie’s brutal display of power with her knife.

“Fuck!” he whispered out loud, but he felt he was the only one hearing it. “Someone is here.” He said to Julie, staring at her bloody white mask. “They’re in the trees.”

She looked at the tree lines and back. He thought she may have said something, but he couldn’t hear over the new burst of pure adrenaline in his system.

Before she could grab his wrist he’d taken off into the woods. He’d keep the secret safe, he’d keep the group safe. No one could see… no one.

He ran into the barren forest, turning this way and that, searching as he went deeper and deeper and deeper into the dark woods. Catching the dark figure just barely out of the corner of his eye every time.

His feet thudded into the ground as he ran, slipping here and there on the slick icy ground. 

This wasn’t how it was all supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.

The forest started to get denser, tighter as the trees grew closer together. Grass appearing in between fading snow beneath his feet. 

His throat hurt from running. His arms and legs sore and aching from how hard he ran. He hadn’t been running long?

Where was the figure? Where had it gone? He just didn’t see it anymore. It was gone, blending into the darkness of the forest.

Glancing at the suddenly not icey trees, he stared up in confusion for a split second to long. He didn’t feel his foot hit a root and before he could take in the twist of pain in his ankle he was rolling onto his shoulder, hitting the ground hard, a silent grunt left him as did all his air.

He gasped, inhaling deeply. His hands scrambled over the ground, gripping his knife tightly. Moisture rose to his mouth as he huffed out breaths, trying desperately to breathe in his panic.

Taking in the surroundings as he took in mouthfuls of air. He noticed the snow was gone and nothing but ashen trees surrounded him, all their leaves hanging heavily on their branches, as if trying to escape.

The wind was gone from the forest, replaced with… rustling in the leaves that sounded distinctly like whispering echos.

Around him a mist, no, fog, lingered close to the drying green grass. The fog thick and almost sickening. It reminded him faintly of all the cheesy, unrealistic horror movies from the 80s.

It filled his lungs with each shaky inhale, suffocating him as he began to stand up. Or at least it felt that way, it may have been the slight fear rushing through him that filled his heaving lungs.

When he finally managed to stand and peer behind himself, all he saw were the same ghastly trees. It wasn't even that cold anymore, he left warm under his coat; an unpleasant feeling. The bottoms of his jeans weren’t wet from snow as they should have been. It was as if he was never in Ormond’s forest to begin with.

Frank stood frozen in place trying to retrace his steps. Where was he? He'd been in these woods many times; he should have at least had some idea, but nothing was familiar. Everything was empty- It was quiet. He could feel his heartbeat climbing up his throat, as his own heavy breathing became a sound he wished would go away.

Maybe it was just the adrenaline coursing through his body. He remembered the glassy eyes staring at him, he knew what was happening. This wasn’t an attack. He could feel the blade in his hand, The blood was still plastered to it. Probably dry at this point, cracking and peeling off slowly.

Killing the man felt so freeing in the moment.

Ironically, he felt weirdly alive when he did it; as if nothing could stop him, the way the light left that janitor's eyes -how utterly powerless he had been- Finally it wasn’t Frank that was powerless, finally he could take that power away.

But now… now he just felt empty and lost, literally lost, panic building in the bottom of his stomach.

Frank stared into the fog, his feet unmoving as he remembered the frown distorting Susie's face. How she’d teared up, the horror evident in her eyes, how she stared at Julie in shock. Her hands shook furiously when he’d taken them in his and sunk the knife in. 

An eerie squawk startled him out of his trance. He’s lost. Really and truly lost. Perhaps if he retraced his path he’d stumble on familiar terrain. He could think about his choices from the comfort of his bed after a long shower to wash the blood away. He felt like he’d been running in this putrid horror scape for ages.

Broken branches snapped with every uncertain footstep. It was so quiet, and yet the whispers of the trees were deafening as the fog threatened still of suffocation. And the _eyes _, They made him shiver, turning to look over his shoulder over and over. He was alone, but he still felt them. Hundreds, if not thousands of crows watched him and screamed as if they knew his every sin.__

__Crows were few and far between in Ormond._ _

__Something was _very _wrong.___ _

____The screeching was getting louder, and iridescent, oily eyes stared him down so as to judge. He wasn't sure why this scared him, he had just killed a man, he shouldn’t be scared of a few lousy crows- but his gut mirrored the yelling of the crows as it warning him that he wasn't safe here._ _ _ _

____His pace spiked and before he knew it he was running again, from what? He couldn’t discern that. Low hanging branches smacked him as he dashed, panicked, tripping over the exposed roots of the ground._ _ _ _

____The whispers mocked him now, and the screeching only egged him on to keep running. His eyes darted wildly beneath his mask as he ran, avoiding the beady eyes, he squeezed his hunting knife in his right hand, using it as reassurance._ _ _ _

____He couldn't tell if it was his mind, the birds, or the trees that were telling him that his efforts were pathetic._ _ _ _

____He’d come into here searching for the figure. Where were they now, what was happening? Where was he running with no direction._ _ _ _

____Tripping on yet another horrid root, he flung his open hand out and grabbed at a branch to stop himself from face planting. The bark burned as his hand gripped it tightly._ _ _ _

____Taking a deep breath he looked up from his untied shoes. The root had come up because of the completely barren ground._ _ _ _

____A path stretched out before him, a dead dirt path, roots poking up here and there, ready to trip him. When did the path appear here? Did it just start? No it seemed to go on forever in both directions._ _ _ _

____It was heavily worn down from years of walking, it was as though the trees had been trained to grow around the way of traffic, but it was empty now, not a lick of noticeable foot prints to indicate recent use._ _ _ _

____It looked almost fake, like the path a child would draw to accompany some mediocre spooky story. Should he follow it? He'd do anything to get away from this horrifying forest, he just hoped it would lead him out and not in._ _ _ _

____The moment he took a tentative step onto the path, Frank startled at frantic movement in the black threes. Feathered wings stretched out, the crows echoing a distorted cadence, loud and terrifying. Screaming frantically at him. They taunted him as he stumbled further down the bare path, they moved just as rapidly away from him as he did them._ _ _ _

____He ran, turning his back on the awful feathered creatures, but nothing changed as he raced down the flat path. The towers of rotting oak spanned endlessly before him, ash trees stared unblinking with eyes of bark._ _ _ _

____He remembered how Susie had described Ash trees._ _ _ _

_____“My mom once told me that Ash trees are fallen souls who are doomed to stare at the world before them as punishment before they go to heaven.” She’d scribbled in her sketch book, the offhand comment silencing the group, she’d looked up and frowned. “But, she was tripping on acid, so who knows.” ____ _ _ _

______Frank suddenly felt like maybe her mom had been right as he stared into the tree's eyes, staring at him silently._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he stumbled over his own shoelaces as he ran, he watched as the trees took on an orange glow unlike anything emitted by the sun. the light bore a semblance to something warm, like a fire instead._ _ _ _ _ _

______The thick fog lightened slightly as the trees opened up wide. Frank hadn’t seen it until it came to an abrupt stop and parted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank was thrown out of the opening. Stumbling horridly as he tried to stop. He'd come into this space at a full frantic run, and before he knew it, he was tripping over his shoelaces; his body catapulted him forward into a desperate stop. Frank's chest made contact with the ground and his feet lost contact with it as did the surprisingly large amount of air in his lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______He rolled onto his back, and, gasping heavily, tried to pull back in his escaping air yet again. He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, focusing on his taxed body that ached deeply from the night of heavy abuse. This was by far, the worst day ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking in another breath, he squinted through his mask. It was much too bright compared to what he was subjected to a minute ago. It was difficult for his eyes to adjust._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sky was clear and black above him. Stars twinkled off and on, like a kid playing with a light switch a little to enthusiastically, juxtaposing a brightly lit full moon. Through, it seemed dim and oddly flat for the big rock in the sky._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank shook and wheezed in what he surmised was a pile of dead leaves, considering the rustling. _Pathetic _. His mind whispered softly; he should be used to falling hard at this point, he was prone to failure.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The mask he wore aided in a weak return investment of air. He neglected to take it off, but took deep breaths and sat up, taking in his surroundings, and allowing his mind to slowly reboot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a fire, large enough that someone could roast a huge pig on it. The flames were tall and intense; they licked at the air around them ravenously; hungy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Frank had never felt more intrigued by a campfire. He felt as though it were calling out to him and begging him to come closer. He could feel it’s flames as if he was sitting next to it, even though he sat yards away, but that might just be due to him failing to acknowledge that even though the woods were less cold than Ormond, they were still cold. Somehow, though, it lacked the 'satisfyingness' of the warmth which radiates from a normal campfire. He still felt empty and cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Prying his eyes off of the fire, he observed its occupants. There were _people _. Could they be called people? Did he stumble into a cult occasion? They were staring at him, watching him as he took another deep breath, shuddering at the intake of air.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His lungs hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was glad they couldn’t see his face, because as much as he wanted people to believe that nothing scared him, this day had him scared shitless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The campfire had logs around it, long, worn-down logs, with barely any bark left on them. The people accompanying said logs sat casually, still watching him, not bothering to turn away their prying gazes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The ground underneath Frank was firm, and he had started to feel the impact of it, his tailbone aching. He clutched his knife tightly in his hand as his eyes drifted down and around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leaves were scattered around so thoroughly that one would believe it were Autumn, and yet the trees were full of green colorless leaves. Frank didn’t know trees could look so dead when in full bloom. The soil beneath the leaves boasted a putrid yellow tint from the campfire, whose flames filled the opening with almost too much eairy light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One of the people at the campfire moved slightly, and stood up slowly as if it took too much effort. When fully standing, he grumbled to the man person next to him, they shrugged at whatever he said, uninterested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He approached Frank at an alarming and unsettling rate, heavy boots that cracked at the seams trampling the ground beneath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was terribly tall, his shoulders wide, the skin on his shoulders was wrought with iron. It looked painful, spikes sunk into what appeared to be fresh, sore wounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His face, too, was covered by a mask; the eyes small and the teeth sharp, but gaping as wires wrapped up from his body and around his head to a white bone like material which held his mask in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank scrambled to his feet quickly and stared up at him. He had to be at least half of a foot taller than himself; Frank, in all of his average teenage glory cowered in the mere aura of this man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The closer he approached, the more detail Frank was able to take in. A thick, oily liquid coated the man's large gray overalls and dripped down into his heavy boots which were stained with mud. What the liquid was, Frank didn't want to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s your name?” The tall man asked. Plain and simple, no pleasantries. His voice was deep, but proper sounding, it took charge and almost demanded respect. Something Frank would challenge immediately, he’d had too many strict foster fathers not to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Frank.” He squeaked out inadequately, cursing himself that he’d let his voice crack. He clutched his knife just a little tighter as he ran his thumb over the handle, letting the feel of it’s handle center himself. With a sudden burst of courage, he raised his eyes and met what he assumed was the man's eyes, he finished: “Morrison, Frank Morrison.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How old are you Frank?” The man replied, unfazed by the tense teen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank debated if he should just turn and leave or respond. He didn’t know this person; he was huge and terrifying and had a huge awful looking weapon caked in what looked to be blood sitting by the campfire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“19.” Frank was smart, he knew when to pick his battles and being snarky didn’t seem to be the most suitable thing to do at this particular moment. Where would he run off to? The woods? Not likely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hhmm…” Came a grumble in response, his weight shifted just slightly as he looked back at the campfire. Yet again, the odd, shadowy figure shrugged it's spindly limbs. The tall man gave a long sigh, he seemed tired. “What did you do Frank?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Frank asked, perplexed. He scrunched his brows and clutched his knife, racking his brain for what he was hoping was the right answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They didn’t know what happened, they’re just an odd cult in the middle of the woods. What if this was where the shadow figure in the forest had come from, what if they had reported it? What would he do if they were mad about it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank felt himself spirally down into a pit of terrified fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s none of your business, fuck off.” he spit In an effort to sound brave, he faltered towards the end of his statement. Maybe not the most convincing answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I'm Evan MacMillan.” The man said bluntly as an introduction. Completely ignoring Frank’s outburst. Evan sighed so as to say with fewer words that this was a waste of his time. “Let me rephrase my question.” He turned slowly back towards the inviting fire. With a wave of his hand Frank followed behind him silently, deciding it was the best course of action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Grunting in annoyance, he asked: “Why are you here Frank?” He sounded tired as he approached the log, the thin man staring up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was taking a walk in the woods and got lost.” Frank growled back impatiently. So much for picking those battles. Evan made another sound of annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that how you ended up covered in blood?” Evan grunted out as he sat down next to the spindly man, who though terrifying, looked concerned, slightly confused and uncertain at Frank's arrival._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Just slipped.” Frank snapped back sarcastically, sick of being questioned. He was always being questioned, no matter what. Evan sighed and gestured to the log, where Frank promptly sat down as far away as possible, like an unruly child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There, silence filled the air as thick as the fog filled the forest. The fire crackling was deafening and overwhelmingly bright, but at least not the darkness he had emerged from. Frank held onto his knife, once again making sure it was close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Normally he’d put it away, but not right now. He peered out of the corner of his eyes at the others at the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another man directly across from him- very tall, who even when sitting down looked intimidating. He wore a white mask with plastic-like brown hair which covered his entire head, and reminded Frank of the stupid Halloween masks which were popular more or less thirty years ago. In the man's hand sat a large, deadly looking kitchen knife that hung loosely in his pale hands, emphasized greatly by the dirty blue color of the jumpsuit he was wearing. He stared into the fire intensely, or was it Frank? He couldn't quite tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Beside him sat a man dressed as a clown, a huge, fat clown. The makeup practically sweating off his face. He looked like he was about to fall over and die. His stomach stuck out beneath his shrunken clothing. He, too, stared into the fire, huffing and wheezing each breath as though it were his last. Frank would never admit it to anyone, but he always feared clowns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He definitely wasn’t putting his knife away now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The silence was broken by a soft growl from Franks left, the odd spindly guy had begun to lean closer to Frank. The creature reached out and made odd hand gestures at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do you want?” Frank barked sharply. Slightly terrified by how quietly he’d skunk up on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Phillip, don’t bother, he’s not going to answer.” Evan pulled the creature-Phillip- back gently. Phillip growled again and made more signs at Evan. It was more agitated now, judging by the sunken lines of it’s expresion. “Fine, I’ll ask.” Evan sighed, deeply troubled by needing to ask. “He wants to know if you’re... okay... if you’re hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck off.” Frank mumbled quietly, displaying toddler-like behavior. The spindly creature reeled back, as if hurt by Frank's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, Phillip, but now isn’t the time. Let him adjust.” Evan grunted back. Frank noticed how differently he spoke to this creature who so heavily mirrored the whispering trees. His voice was far more casual; with Frank it was gentle, but demanded respect, even if it wasn't given to him. These two _people _\--creatures--treated each other as if they were good friends. It confused Frank greatly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What was this place?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And why did the fire burn so hot, yet feel so cold?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Fire Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (◠﹏◠✿)

The longer Frank sat at the campfire, the colder it became as if the fire was slowly draining away any ounce of hope or happiness. The flames seemed to feed into his own paranoia and rage, making him tighten his grip on his knife. At the same time, all his self-destructive thoughts and emotions came crashing in waves, building a knot of anxiety in his throat.

But somehow the two people sitting next to him continued to have pleasant conversation, about what? Frank couldn’t tell you, but it was obvious they were enjoying each other's company. It irked Frank to no end, how could they not feel this horrible dread and anger this place brought, or was that just him? Was he just overthinking everything? How long had he been sitting here?

These thoughts were quickly swept out of his head when noises came from the forest, voices, familiar voices! Voices he’d spent the last few years or so with. From the forest out stepped his friends, all three of them, all looking tense and grumbling unpleasantly. They didn’t sound happy, that was sure.

“Guys!”

Frank jumped up faster than he probably ever had and rushed over to their sides, he didn’t think he’d had a smile on his face the whole day. Not that anyone could see it. 

Even with the mask, Frank could tell Julie was pissed. She looked at Frank, the little holes in her mask digging into him, she just stared at him, for far too long. She wasn’t putting up with any of his shit.

“Where were you Frank?” She asked with distaste. “We’ve been searching for you for a good hour, you left us alone to dig a giant hole and ran into the forest like a madman.” Frank snorted. Not so much out of amusement, but because of the tight knot building in his stomach, the fear that choked him. It was the wrong noise to make. Julie’s shoulders stiffened and the hold on the knife Frank had bought her tightened.

“I was running through the woods looking for that weird movement and the next thing I knew, I was here.” Frank gestured around to the ugly and plain opening, the pleading in his voice seething out, he couldn’t have her mad at him now. 

All the eyes from the campfire were on them again, watching.

“Frank where are we?” Julie asked impatiently, her voice dropping to a low growl, beside her Susie looked between them nervously and then back at the campfire. “And who are they?!” She hissed out quietly.

“I don’t know, I just stumbled into here, I can’t believe it’s been an hour, it’s felt like forever.” Frank twirled his knife around in his hand, his eyes drifting to it to avoid her glare. Julie was the only person who was ever able to confront him like this.

“You’re being dumb.” Julie brushed past him, shoving his shoulder slightly. 

Frank was never sure why he let Julie push him around the way he did, it was one reason they decided against dating. He was too angry, and she told him she wanted freedom. (plus she was a bit psychotic, but that didn’t factor). Though, somehow, through all that, they continued as friends, best friends to be exact.

“Come on,” Joey mumbled dryly to Susie, who followed along quietly, her hands wrapped up in her sweatshirt. Frank huffed, really, it wasn’t his fault they were here, he didn’t mean to leave them alone with the body.

“Hi there,” Julie said in a much nicer tone to the people at the campfire than what she’d used on him. “We’re lost-- thanks to someone-- would any of you have an idea of which way to go to get back to Mount Ormond Resort?”

“Hello, young lady.” The big man Evan greeted politely. He made a hand gesture at Frank before saying “We tried to explain this to that young man, but he refused to listen. Unfortunately, there isn’t a way out.”

“Yeah, well I’m not him,” Julie replied with an edge of annoyance. She arrogantly put her hand upon her hip, before turning her mask to Frank for a split second, he assumed to glare at him.

“What’re your names?” The gruff man huffed out before standing once again, Phillip was already up and fussing over Susie, he towered over her by at least a foot and a half, Susie looked incredibly uncomfortable with the attention. “Phillip, stop it, you’re scaring her.”

“The names Julie, this is Joey, that’s Susie and you’ve already met Frank, we’re The Legion.” Julie introduced each person with a flick of her hand, her knife flying around wildly, the other hand sitting snugly on her hip, where it had stayed this whole discussion.

“I see,” Evan grumbled, with every passing word, he sounded a bit more exhausted and annoyed. “I’m Evan and that’s Phillip.”

Phillip glided over to Evan’s side and tilted his head, he was just as tall as Evan, if even a bit taller, but much thinner, he looked like he could snap in half like a twig. His face, just like his body looked as if it was covered in a thin layer of bark and deep burns, white paint covered the bandages and poncho he wore, along with three thick lines of paint down his face. His eyes were oddly deeply set into his face and glowed a bright white. It was disturbing, yet he looked very... puppyish.

“What did you do to be here?” The question came again; but no longer was it directed at Frank.

“What do you mean?” Julie asked, looking a little frazzled by the question.

“Who and how many did you kill.” Phillip looked awkwardly off to the side as Evan spoke, as if he’d heard this speech and interrogation many times before. His fingers moved around each other, twitching forward to Evan's arm more than once, but each time deciding against it and dropping his hand. Nervous maybe? Frank couldn’t decide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Julie huffed out indignantly.

Evan sighed once again, looking over at Phillip, who once again, just gave a shrug.

“Of course not, this place on-

Evan’s words were interrupted by the loud noise of a chainsaw revving through the forest. All of the Legion jumped harshly, their heads swinging around at the noise. Evan and Phillip looked unphased by the noise.

Bounding out from behind The Legion came a lumbering man/thing, Frank kept wondering how many times he’d keep thinking someone was tall, but that day was not today.

This creature was huge, he limped his way into the clearing, loud grunting noises emitting from him, in one hand hung a very large hammer, and in the other a bloody chainsaw, the man himself was smeared in thick blood. His face was twisted and disfigured by his skin being pulled across his face to his shoulder, his eyes were similar to Phillip, they glowed white and sat between and slightly underneath his twisted skin.

“EVAN!”

The big man growled out loudly, his voice raspy, but filled with excitement and happiness. He raised his big arms with excitement as he came to Evan and Phillip’s side.

“I got ‘em all, ‘hanks or waitin’ up.”

He wheezed out happily. Phillip gave him a little hug before turning his attention to the Legion, his fingers still twitching at his sides. This creature turned as well and his face lit up again.

“It’s littlih’ ones! Like Rin!” the side of its mouth that wasn’t disfigured smiled brightly. “Hi littlih’ ones!”

Susie gave a small wave, she was always the caring one, even when it wasn’t at appropriate times. Max smiled brightly at her and waved happily, the happiness emitted from him was almost scarier than him.

“If you would like answers or have questions, you just need to walk through the forest with the intention of wanting to see us and you’ll get there eventually. Just know to stay away from those two.” he pointed to the campfire. “And don’t talk to a man with crazy eyes and a doctor’s coat,” Evan said gruffly, the warning hanging heavily in the air, a warning, brief and uncaring. “Max, it’s time to leave!”

“But Evan! They jus’ got here!” Max whined loudly like a child, the chainsaw making the interaction far more intimidating. “What’ they wan’ play?”

“Then they can come to us,” Evan replied, already walking away, Phillip walking beside him softly, his feet barely shaking the leaves compared to Evan who crushed them with every step. Max huffed sadly before turning and lumbung after them, a limp in each step.

“Bye littlih’ ones!” were the last words yelled in their directions before all three disappeared into the dark woods, where the fog swiftly absorbed them completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing the relationship between Julie and Frank, everyone needs a hard-ass best friend, wouldn't you agree?


	3. The Snow Begins to Stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I posted! Yikes! And here I said I'd try to be consistent. 2020 sure has started off with a bang huh? WWIII, fires and a virus, yesh!

The Legion stood still for a very long-time processing the events that had just transpired in front of them. None of them were quite sure what to do, they were obviously nowhere close to home and they were surrounded by a dark and horrible place. They were all exhausted and very much not ready to head back into the forest, but Frank wasn’t known to just give up.

“Let’s go home.” Frank broke the silence by grabbing Julie by the arm, his voice firm, in command.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Susie mumbled out quietly, tucking her hands into her pockets she shuffled up behind Julie.

The trees were like a tall wall, watching and looming over them. It almost made Frank think twice about stepping into the forest, but he wasn’t just going to let his team be left alone in whatever cultish hellhole they’d wandered into.

The smoky darkness cloaked them the moment they stepped into the forest, the trees seemed to have a will of their own, their cracking and screaming out. The Legion felt, watched and judged, just like the crows, as if eyes knew their every movement.

Frank held onto Julie's hand tightly as they walked through the woods, his knuckles almost white from how hard he griped. He couldn’t afford to lose his friends right now, especially Julie. When they got home, everything would be okay again, they’d go to bed and hang out and spray paint a bridge, like normal, they’d escape that awful town together and never think about this nightmare again.

Frank's mind filled with the image of that man, the life leaving his eyes, it had been horrible, and amazing, to know that he had that power, that he could take all away from someone in just a few stabs. That he’d done it with his gang, that they had his back, even if they had been hesitant. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to use that power, wield it with them. Maybe he wasn’t useless after all.

Before Frank knew it he’d dropped Julie’s hand in his daydream, something was pulling him to walk forward, to take step after step. He felt colder, his shoulder shivering slightly, like Ormand, they were closer, he just knew it, they had to be, they could get out!

“Frank, it’s getting darker, I can barely see anything.”

Julie said behind him. Her voice sounded faint as if it was getting further and further away with every step. Frank didn’t even notice her shouts and his gang slowly slipping into the darkness behind him, all he could think about was the ideas and thoughts that drove his feet forward. The pull from whatever was calling his name softly, taunting, convincing him that home was close. They were so close to Ormand, he could feel it, they could go home together.

“Julie!” Frank said with enthusiasm. “Can you feel it? It’s getting colder, we’re close, I can feel it, it’s just pas-

Frank turned around, expecting to see Julie, but all that met him was the beady eyes of crows, cawing at him. His hand empty, when had he let go? _Idiot, how do you lose your entire team? _His mind whispered to him. Where had they gone? He was holding her hand. Goddamnit, this damn forest, he’d find them, he knew he would, just keep walking, he told himself.__

__With each step, the dirt on his shoes got wetter and wetter, as well as heavier. The snow started to pile up, everything was starting to look a bit more familiar. Feeling more comfortable and much safer. Frank sheathed his knife, making sure that it was still accessible. With a deep breath, he put his hands in his coat to keep them warm, he should have really invested in gloves._ _

__Maybe it all had been a dream, but when did he sleep? This was Ormond resort, he knew that, he’d spent enough time here smoking to recognize it._ _

__“JULIE!” he yelled loudly. “JOEY! SUSIE!” Frank cupped his mouth and called out once again, but no reply came, just the echo of his own words._ _

__The snow under Frank’s shoes continued to crunch loudly, he never liked the snow in the country. He much preferred living in the city, the snow melted faster and was pushed off the streets and sidewalks. He liked living in a place where everyone was doing something. Everyone was selfish and nobody thought twice about the young children and teenagers running around causing hell, destroying their futures quickly. They didn’t care about Frank, and they only cared about what their own future held._ _

__He promised he’d take Julie to the city when she turned 18, that was pretty soon huh? He should probably think of a way to leave this town. She was going to be pissed if she found out that he had no idea how to leave this stupid town, he didn’t have any money to his name. He hadn’t been able to hold down a steady job since he dropped school, no one in town particularly liked him and that meant that nobody would hire him. He had a reputation after the gas station incident. He angrily kicked the snow and continued to walk to the resort, it wasn't his fault that everything pissed him off!_ _

__Huffing softly as he continued walking, Frank very much regretted not figuring out better ventilation when he made his mask. It kept all his stuffy warm breath inside, he wondered how Susie even survived in hers, it didn’t have holes! Or did it? He honestly never took the time to really look. He should have done what Joey did, cloth made it a lot easier to breathe. A moist mask wasn’t pleasant._ _

__Frank had always had a difficult time focusing on anything for very long, so the long trek through high snow was starting to bore him, considering he no longer felt annoyingly terrified. Reaching into his pants pocket Frank pulled out the many odd buttons he and the gang had made, considering which to wear._ _

__Susie loved arts and crafts, it wasn’t his strong suit. She could most definitely make money off her art, if only she wasn’t so shy about it. Deciding on the green carved button that Susie had made for each of them he promptly pinned it to his jacket. She’d said it meant for intimidating dares, she’d been pretty proud of it, smiling brightly when even Frank had put it on. He’d had a rough night, dareful sounded about right for the occasion._ _

__The driveway (if the wet slosh of mud could be considered driveable) by the resort was empty. Joey always parked his car here, saying it didn’t matter if the snow was high, it had 4 wheel drive._ _

__Grumbling, he’d decided that it must have been a dream, so everything was normal right? If the car wasn’t around, that meant Joey or one of them got spiteful and left. He obviously just fallen asleep right? Frank got ready for the long trek home- in the cold. His shoes were so heavy with snow that his socks could feel the wet, he’d have to knock it off at some point he presumed._ _

__He was going to ring his gang a new one when he was home for this. How dare they leave him up here alone, what if he died of hypothermia! Who knows what could happen._ _

__Huffing and puffing at the idea. He dug around his pants pocket and pulled out his favorite mixtape. Slipping the headphones over his ears and he tapped away at the buttons of his cassette player, hopefully, it would distract him from the cold walk. Joey never let him play his music in the car, something about not wanting to listen to screaming, blah blah blah was all Frank got out of that bullshit._ _

__Finally looking up from his black sneakers, that at this point could be considered white with a mix of brown from the snow and dirt. Frank took a moment to actually look where he was going. In a circle, Frank was going in a circle. Of fucking course, why couldn’t he ever do anything correctly! He was fucking walking in circles for christ’s sake!_ _

__But standing still, which was rare, Frank noticed the odd amount of walls that weren’t ever there before, that was weird, and why was there a brick wall around everything? That had never been there before, maybe he was just going crazy, it was highly possible._ _

__“huh.” Frank huffed out, frown deepening. “JULIE! Are you here?” he yelled out in a last-ditch effort. No reply, just his echo._ _

__Suddenly something grabbed his arm, gripping him harshly, it dragged him down to the ground. Frank’s mind did a flip as his feet slipped on the ground, his body hitting the cold, hard ground._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay with all the drama this year has brought so far, everyone staying home? I know I am lol. 
> 
> What do you guys think of the new Chains of Hate DLC? Anyone enjoying it? I know I am. :)


	4. The Knife Drips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! hope everyone is feeling well and dandy! 
> 
> Just so you know, this chapter get's a bit bloody, but that's basically how most of this fic will be if not worse lol! You've been warned >. .>

Frank practically jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden hand gripping him, almost resulting in a face full of snow. The person whom the hand belonged to was a thin girl, dressed in running gear? In this weather? What? Why? She was glaring daggers at him.

“What the fuck!” Frank shrieked out loudly, voice cracking just a bit. He was quick to yank his arm away from her, she had a tight grip. Frank dusted the snow off his jacket frantically.

“Shut the fuck up!” the redhead hissed quietly, bringing a finger to her lips. “They’ll hear you.”

“Who?

“The killer.” She whispered.

Frank stared blankly at her, besides the point that she’s just mentioned a killer. His attention was instead distracted by her looks.  
She had the weirdest hair he’d ever seen, who braided their hair not only to the sides but also down the middle and top of your head? It looked ridiculous! He’d seen weird hair cuts and do ups, but this was just impressive.

“The killer?” Frank finally snapped out of his obsession with her hair. “What’re you talking about?”

“You’re new huh?” The redhead sighed softly. “Listen, I’ll explain everything to you, but you’ve gotta be quiet, I’m going to do it fast, I’m going to sound crazy, and I don’t give a shit. If you wanna live, you listen and you adapt.

“Fine.”

“So, you’re no longer on earth, or at least probably not, none of us know, that’s not what matters right now. Right now, you’re in a trial.” The girl scowled at him as if he was a nuisance to her very existence. “Whoever drags us to this ungodly place likes to play games.” The girl beckoned him forward behind the odd walls. She was walking crouched, which in and of itself was pretty impressive in Frank’s personal opinion, calves of steel! 

“While you’re in a trial, you’ve gotta fix these; she pointed to a generator. You don’t actually need to know anything about fixing one, you’ve just gotta connect the right color with the same color type of thing, like when you were four. BUT, if you fuck up and don’t pay attention they’ll explode and that’ll make noise, and then the killer running around the place can hear you.”

The angry girl looked around the corner before approaching the generator. Glaring down at it as she had everything else here, she gripped a wire in between her small fingers and began trying to connect it to another wire, her fingers holding each cord carefully as if it would explode at any moment. “If a killer shows up, you want to run, as fast as you can, sometimes you can hide, but most of the time that’s harder. Certain killers have certain abilities or objects they use to tilt the game in their favor.”

Frank stared down at her confused, trying his hardest to follow what she was saying, it was a lot to take in at once. He had to be dreaming, this was way too weird to be anything else.

“Let’s see, there are five generators in total that the killer can damage, that you as a survivor need to fix. Once they’re all fixed you can leave. There are four survivors on the map during every trail.” She chanced a look up at him to make sure he was listening. “Now I’m going to tell you now, this is very important. Never, EVER, fight the killer, it doesn’t matter if you think you can take them, or if you find something sharp. And shiny. If you fight them, you’ll get in big trouble with the thing that runs this place. The only exception is if Laura teaches you her loophole, do you understand?” At that she looked Frank dead in the mask and waited for his reply, her fingers just lingering over the cords.

“Understood,” Frank said clearly, meeting her cold eyes, hoping it sounded convincing. “Never fight the killers.”

“Good.”

“What happens if the killer catches a survivor?” Frank asked, after a few awkward seconds of silence, Frank hated tension. Taking a moment while she began speaking once again, Frank sat down on the snow and made himself comfortable, knowing that this was going to take even longer than hoped.

“The killer has to hit the survivor twice for them to go down. Once they do, the killer can hook the survivor, on one of those.” The girl paused her work yet to point to a giant meat hook close by. “They can do that twice before we die. All of this hurts like a bitch! Avoid dying at all cost, it hurts, but also, don’t be a pussy and never help save someone.” The very thought of someone wussing out seemed to annoy her greatly.

“So why are the killers killers?” Frank asked, confused. “Why do they want to kill us.”

“I don’t know, what kind of fucked question is that, because they do? Ever seen a cheesy horror movie, they don’t have good motivation. What we do know is that they’re dragged here because they did something horrible. It’s normally because they killed at least one person, typically more. Maybe they just love killing? I don’t know, I’m just here to do my job so I can go home.”

She huffed quietly, as if the word home pained her to say. “Questions? Any that aren’t dumb?”

“Have any of the survivors killed someone? Is that why they’re here?” Frank sighed, he didn’t know why he was bothering to continue the questioning, he wished he could just wake up from this awful dream.

“No, if they have, it wasn’t like the killers.” The redhead looked over at Frank again, a little bit more confused than anything. “Why do you ask that?”

“No reason, just wondering,” Frank mumbled.

Frank continued to sit quietly on the ground watching her work. The longer she worked on the generator, the more noise it seemed to produce, it rumbled, and the top of the machine pumped faster. It was taking forever, Frank assumed because he’d distracted her.

Frank put one of his headphones on, listening to the music quietly. Taking this time to look around himself, the resort sat in the middle of this brick-walled version of his gang’s hideout. All around the large building were these weird walls that made no sense, the walls had windows and openings, along with tall wooden boards leaning against the wooden walls. It reminded him of the mazes they’d set up outside the cities in the summer for festivals.  
Within this maze version of his hangout, there were these randomly placed large red boxes, they reminded Frank of closets. The paint was chipping off every single one, like neglected gardening shed, all of them looked like clones of each other.

“What are those for?” he pointed to one of the closets that sat remotely close.

The redhead turned her head to peer at one for just a moment. “Those are lockers, you can hide in them, but it can be really risky to.”

“So they’re for scaredy cats?” Frank wouldn’t be caught dead hiding in one of those things, they looked terribly stuffy.

“Ai now, they can be handy at times.” A voice said quietly to the left of Frank. A man, hunched over a bit, turned the corner, the redhead didn’t even flinch at the presence. “You can use them to annoy the shit out of those fuckers.” The man chuckled, but his eyes lacked any of the warmth.

This man, he looked like he’d be fun to fight Frank decided quickly. He looked like a brick wall, his shoulders twice the size of Franks, but he had a leanness to him that reminded Frank of the cage fighters he’d watched with friends. He’d always wondered what it would be like to fight one. He gave a smug smile to Frank, returning Frank's watchful eyes. People had told Frank his staring was creepy and murderous, some said they found it attractive. 

“You’ll get used to it, trust me, it just takes a second.” He sniggered to himself mainly, his eyes doing a once over of Frank before turning his attention to the generator. His smug look dropped slightly as his fingers picked up the wires. “We all had to.” The way those words were said sounded sad, and a little melancholy. The red head’s glare faded a bit at that, replaced with a small bit of shared sadness.

With the lull in conversation and the suddenly sad atmosphere, the generator in front of the two made a loud noise and bright lights streamed into Frank's eyes. Both the redhead and the guy with the undercut stood from their respectful positions, not even flinching at the loud noise or light and started jogging away. Frank hopped up from his spot and followed, lagging a bit behind, but finding he was slightly faster than both of them. 

He kept hearing the same loud noise of the generator being finished, The extra pops following their generator, he knew exactly where each one was from the sound. It was a strange sensation to know the location, hear it so loudly. At the end of the third screech of a generator, a siren went off, practically blowing Frank’s ears out.

The two people came to a stop in front of him, exchanging furrowed brows and frowns. 

“Have you seen anyone at all?” The redhead mumbled to the man.

“Nah, I ran into Dwight, but that was it. And he hadn’t seen anyone either.” He mumbled in response.

“Whatever, guess beggars can’t be choosers, huh?” the redhead grumbled silently, the worried expression not leaving her face.

Huge metal gates sat in front of them, they looked slapped together, like someone hadn’t put much thought into their making. They groaned and creaked when the redhead reached up and flipped a giant lever to the left of the door. “This here opens these doors, they’re the escape to having a decent fucking day.” The tall guy chuckled softly, taking a moment to place his hand on the door, his frown turning into a tired smile. He quickly turned his attention to Frank once again.

“The name’s David by the way, I don’t think I ever caught your name mate.” 

David stuck his hand out, a greeting. When Frank reached out to return the handshake, he realized just how small he was compared to David. This man’s hand was rough, covered in scars, it had been through many fights, seen many broken bones. In comparison, Frank’s hand, although filled with its own scars and calluses, seemed almost delicate in Davids. Frank decided that this was the type of person he wanted to pick a fight with for sure. Tough, strong, brass, seemed arrogant and headstrong, a good opponent, though Frank was kind of worried David would crush him.

“I’m Frank.” Frank gripped the hand, trying to match the natural tightness of David’s grip.

“Come on, let’s go, I want to go home, I’m not taking too many risks here, I like my limbs attached. We can all have a newbie party when we’re back at the fire.” Meg announced irritatedly, her scowl securely back in place.

“’ight.” David stepped into the gate, walking down the small path. The exit behind those gates was huge, it led right back into that awful forest, filled with black smoke that Frank's lungs could already feel burning inside. Meg was the first to quickly sprint out the exit, not even bothering to look behind herself, her three braids bouncing behind her, the smoke completely sweeping her away.

As David and Frank approached, Frank slower than David, unsure of the feeling deep in his stomach, pulling him away. Taking one step over the threshold Frank was knocked back, his chest aching, giant bars shot out the ground, Frank took another step backward. His hand burned at the contact.

“Well, hat’ explain the lack of a killer,” David grunted, a soft sigh rattling through his chest, gently, David put his hand in his hair and smoothed it back. “So, Frank, have you just been havin' yourself a good laugh?”

Frank looked up at this man, his hand still hurt like a bitch from touching the exit, David was glaring daggers at him, his hair slightly messier from him rubbing it. What did Frank do?

“What?” Frank asked, confused, if he wasn’t wearing his mask, David would see the genuine confliction covering his face. “What are these?”

“When the killer is close to the gate, the being in charge blocks them out,” David grunted out, crossing his arms. “So Frank, what kind of killer are you? What did you do in the past to have you end up here?” The sudden switch from a gentle to a fighter slightly startled Frank. Though He should have expected a man like this to switch at a moment's notice. Frank knew from experience how fast people’s personalities changed, especially the nice tough people.

“I- 

Frank was flabbergasted, a killer? Hell, this was a weird fucking dream. Frank desperately wanted to hold onto the idea that this was all, a really, very horrible dream, nothing more, nothing less. “I killed a man with my gang.” Frank hadn’t meant to admit that, the words had come tumbling out before he knew it, but what the hell. “He got in my way.”

“Where's your weapon?” David continued to stare Frank down; it was starting to piss Frank off at a rapid pace, he wasn’t going to be disciplined like a child.

“Would you fuck off? It’s none of your damn business what I did.” Frank spat out, he hated questions.

“Don’t be a punk, if you hurt my friends, I’ll hurt you.” He threatened bitterly. “We have enough to deal with, we don’t need some kid getting kicks and giggles out of killing us.”

“I’m not a kid!” Frank glared at David, the way he said it sounded childish, he’d never admit that. Everyone always told Frank what a child he was being, he wasn’t a child, he was 19 for fuck sake. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted, hell he could stab David for what it was worth. “I do what I want.”

“Don’t be a brat,” David growled out, unimpressed with Franks snarling.

Frank glared daggers right back at David, no one talked to Frank like that, unless they wanted a fight. Something whispered that David wanted a fight, that he was a prick, that no one should be allowed to talk to Frank like this. Frank was sick of being treated like he was too young to understand the world, yet being told that he should understand it.

Something snapped in Frank, just like it had at the convenience store, he himself didn’t understand it, and it was very hard to place. Maybe it’s his anger issues, maybe he’s just a psychopath, or a sociopath, he could never remember the difference even though Julie loved talking about it. There’s always a possibility that he’s insane, just like everyone tells him. At this moment though, Frank was not even sure if he wanted this to happen.

Even so, in the blink of an eye, Frank had punched David in the face and pushed him down, Frank had no idea how since David was built like a brick wall. Putting his fingers around the knife tightly inside of his jacket, Frank seized it, pulling it out it’s sheath and slashed it out at David in one fluid motion. 

Though, he missed horribly as David ducked below the swing. Changing pace, Frank took advantage of David being lower than him and stabbed. The knife sunk deep into David’s arm at the impact, Frank could feel the weight as it sunk into the flesh, breaking apart muscle and tissue the more it sunk.

Letting out a loud snarl of pain, David’s face contorted into rage, he slammed Frank backward with force, the anger was written all over his face, the want to tear Frank to pieces even more so. The impact of the shove made Frank stumble, a bit, but not enough. Which shocked Frank slightly, considering David’s difference in height and probably weight, Frank should have been flat on his ass. Blood leaked out of the stab on David’s arm, he didn’t even have to glance at the wound before he lunged away and towards the exit for a quick escape. The hateful grimace plastered permanently on his face. Unfortunately for him, Frank was faster.

He dug his knife deep into David’s ankle and dragged him back towards himself, tripping David over and onto the ground. The pain had to be blinding, David growled, the sound resembling a wounded lion, his ankle twisted at an odd angle and most likely snapped bones with the twist. Frank lunged forward on top of him, kneeling over his legs. 

Twisting around David flew his hand up to try to protect himself, but it was batted away by Frank, Who promptly stabbed him in the chest. Keeping the knife still for only a second, Frank smiled wildly at the screams of agony from David as he fought back.

“You fucking prick!” David got out through the blood in his mouth from the punch to the face. “You’ll get what you deserve when the time comes.” Frank’s smile grew larger at David’s insults, Frank wished he could do this to everyone who talked back to him. Who mocked him for his age, and told him how worthless he was. Looking at his dying prey, he pulled back on the knife like he would to gut an animal, watching as blood splashed everywhere, all life gone from his victims’ eyes.

Smirking at his success, Frank whipped the blood off on the left side of his mask, smearing the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd everyone like the longer chapter? Do you prefer that or shorter ones?
> 
> This virus stuff has gotten pretty hectic, hope everyone is safe!
> 
> I hope the people who do read this enjoy it, I love this fic with my whole heart, I still have so much to share. (*-*)
> 
> Big thank you to my lovely beta Mr. E, he makes posting this possible. <3


	5. The Past Stings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Pretties! 
> 
> A new chapter so soon! I know, shocking, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Frank remembers when one of his foster parents had told him that he’d probably amount to nothing. Being 10 at the time, it had been devastating, and at some point, Frank started to agree. They were probably right, so why not have some fun while he could?

No one ever took the time to tell Frank; hurting people and creatures wasn’t only mean, but something permanent. That when you watch the light die out in their eyes, they’re dead, they’re not coming back.

So, from a young age, he enjoyed watching the little animals he’d find outside die. Because it was interesting to watch how they twitched and moved and tried to run away. He didn’t quite understand that poking and prodding them hurt, that it brought them pain and made them suffer.

Sadly, by the time he was old enough to understand that death and hurt were permanent on his own, he just didn’t care. Everyone believed he was going to die, that would be permanent, why did nobody care about that? Why did everybody throw him around like the rejected stuffed animal that went to poor kids as a last-ditch effort?

He went from foster family to foster family, each one deciding that he wasn’t worth their time. Throwing him away as if their children weren’t brats as well.

At one point in Frank’s teens, before he was fostered by Andrews. Frank could recall sitting in the bedroom he shared with another boy, listening to his loud and most likely obnoxious music that he found he related to. When his roommate/ temporary stepbrother who did nothing but draw and stay hunched over his desk, turned to Frank and asked very seriously.

“Why do you try to act better than everyone else, I don’t understand how you do that.” Frank, sat there for a while mauling the question over in his head finally replied.

“Maybe because I am better than everyone else.” In reality, Frank knew but wouldn’t come to terms with the fact, that it was because he would just like at least one person to tell him that he’d do something good one day. That hearing other people tell their kids how great they were was infuriating, because he was smarter than them, because he was the one who got a better grade in school. Because he was the one who was amazing at sports and could beat almost all his peers. Why couldn’t anyone take the time to tell him that he’d do great?

So instead, since nobody took the time to encourage him, he sought attention other ways, he’d push the kid whose parents said they were great, prove them wrong, they’re kid couldn’t even hold their own. He’d be cheeky, sarcastic, rude and throw tantrums when things didn’t go his way, but instead of anyone noticing, they threw him to the next family.

“But Frank, you’re not better than everyone else, you’re kind of a prick. So how come you try so hard to impress?” The boy huffed, pushing his glasses up on his stupid ugly face. “You’re not worth it like all the girls at school say.”

And Frank snapped, like he always did, he punched the kid square in the nose, he probably could have killed him with one punch, but instead, he broke his nose.

“Because I know I’m better, because I try! I’m a prick because you’re fucking stupid!” he screamed at his temporary stepbrother in between his tantrum. “You’re the problem!”

When the boy’s parents came into the room, he’d promptly been thrown out of that foster home and taken to the next, where he spent an entire year seething at other students and wishing they’d just fuck off.

Those parents, had of course, gotten rid of him shortly after they found out there was no way to get Frank's anger under control, it was a routine he was quite used to at this point, rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat

What annoyed Frank the most was that he knew that he was angry, he wasn’t dumb, and he knew why, but he was never able to fix it. He’d snap at one kid and the next thing you know; they had a broken arm.

When he was in the middle of high school he was adopted by Clive Andrews. Whom Frank tried his hardest to just not speak too, kind of an asshole, but he cared more about using the money from family services to get drunk, so he didn’t bother with Frank much.

Which in Frank's opinion was way better than listening to another lecture about how his fake parents cared SO MUCH about his well being. It really didn’t sink in well when they failed to get him to cooperate right away and got rid of him for the next to try the same dogshit.

But, and there always was a but with Frank, the exception was that Frank hated the shitty town of Ormand that this man had brought him to, it was boring. The people were boring, the town was insufferably small, and worst of all it was always so fucking cold! And Frank hated it. So, he lashed out and tried his hardest to get Andrews to get rid of him, but the shitty old guy couldn’t give a flying rat's ass about Franks outbursts and hatred. They barely spent time together, so Frank took a break from lashing out and continued plotting his escape.

Frank finally gave it all up when he met Julie, she was two years younger than him, but she had so much spunk. She hooked onto him because he was different, and she didn’t want to be stuck in this god-awful place for the rest of her life. Frank hooked onto her because she made his days a little less dull, plus she was pretty and sweet and talked back to him like no one else did.

Frank had dated a lot of people, it came with being kind of an asshole, you get what you want if you’re semi-attractive. He enjoyed being able to experiment and go out with new people every so often, it was a good distraction from his shitty life. Not that any of those people lasted of course. They eventually came around and told him he was an asshole, rinse and repeat.

Julie was different though, she was fun to date, even after they broke up because Julie was more interested in other things, she always had something better to do than get angry, it normally involved something creepy and creative, they easily became best friends. Frank encouraged her insane side and she softened his unstable insanity.

Somehow, even when Frank dropped high school after getting kicked off the basketball team at 17, she’d told him that there was still stuff to do, that when she turned 18, they’d leave and go live in the city where civilized people partied and everyone could have a little bit more fun than they should.

While they waited on all these ideas to spring forth. Frank went to all her lame parties, where the people partied badly, and the alcohol tasted like shit. Where the boys and girls thought they were hot shit, whether in drinking, partying or sleeping around. Frank could confirm that they were shit at all of it.

Somehow in all the shitty patties, Frank met Joey, who was impulsive and eager to do something. Who loved to experiment, who wanted to live life as much as Frank and Julie. Who at the idea that they were going to leave and move out of this place asked if he could come along.

And then there was Julie’s best friend who would always tag along, Frank never paid her much mind, she was timid and shy, and way too naïve about the world. She was almost three years younger than Frank, and never as impressed as he wished she was at his antics. She cared much more about Julie’s safety and worried constantly in the beginning. Where Julie went, Susie went.

The four of them spent way too much time together, to the point where it could and was considered dangerous, Frank encouraged them to fill their weekends with vandalism, bullying, and theft. For Frank this was amazing, to have a group of people who would follow him, who would experience this awful and terrible fun life with him.

They went with him when he got his neck tattoo and admired it, they complimented it, whereas others called it lame or white trash. they all put masks together to use when they went out to wreak havoc upon the small town, to help destroy this awful place. Life was finally good for Frank and with what he considered his family, his gang, his people, he loved it, he revealed in this happiness.

This is how The Legion was formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love character studies, they're so entertaining! 
> 
> Thank you, Stacey and Mr. E, you're both wonderful betas, I don't know what I'd do without you! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ


	6. The Reality of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's everyone been? I know it's been a month lol, shhhhhhh. Enjoy!

Frank wasn’t sure what had happened after he killed David, the world around him kind of just dissolved and disappeared under his feet. His brain zoned out, not knowing how long he was in a state of dissociation. He just stood there, taking in everything. The blood from David still dripped down his knife slowly, still warm on his fingers, the smell of iron invading his nose.

Outside of his head, he could hear someone shaking him slowly trying to draw him out of his daze. His name was being called repeatedly.

“Frank?” Slowly, Frank started coming out of his trance. “Frank are you okay?”

Her hands were on his face, he wasn’t wearing his mask, her fingers were slick, as if covered in something sticky, they were cold too, they were always so cold. His mask was tucked tightly underneath his arm, it felt uncomfortable as it dug into his ribs, Julie was slowly edging the knife out of his hand

“Franky.” Julie’s black hair swung in front of his eyes, she’d gotten her hair done recently, it was shorter in the back, what had she called it? Oh yeah, Inverted bob. Frank admired her beauty. Her silky black hair had been so long when he met her, it had reached her hips. She was right, she deserved so much more than Ormand, she could be a model if she wanted. “Frank, are you here? you’re stuck, I need you to come to me.”

Frank had issues, he knew that, but he didn’t care much, but one of them was dissociation. Before he met Julie, he just assumed he had issues zoning out, that the world just bored him to the point where he was pretending to not be in it. He’d zone out and people would get mad when he wouldn’t answer a question in class, or when his foster parents would try to discipline him.

Julie told him that after he snapped at something he would dissociate, he didn’t mean to, he just did. It was like all the anger inside of him, just paused, and he wasn’t fully present for a while. Maybe it was a coping mechanism, Frank had no clue.

But Julie hated waiting for him to stop, she was impatient, so when he was with her, she’d bring him back to earth. She’d call his name and let him know what was happening.

“’m here” Frank mumbled quietly, staring at her. “I’m here.”

“What happened?” Julie asked softly, rubbing at the dried blood on his face, though Frank was pretty sure she had blood on her fingers. “You were with me and next thing I know you let go of me and just vanished.”

“I don’t know,” Frank mumbled again, watching his sneakered feet move, they looked dry, hadn’t he been running through snow? “I had the weirdest dream.”

“Frank…”

“What?”

Looking up from his bloody knife, Frank took in Julie's expression, she wasn’t happy, a frown firmly in place, the lighting was dark and misty, casting dark hard shadows on her. Everything had a weird yellow tint including the shadows. Frank started putting pieces together. To his left on the logs about 20 feet away sat Joey and Susie, having light discussion that was inaudible this far away.

“Frank it wasn’t a dream. You’ve also been gone for quite some time.” Julie brushed his cheek with her thumb again. “What happened?

“um yeah okay.” Frank blinked a few times. He sure wished this was a dream. “When I lost your hand, I started getting super chilly and everything looked like the cabin. So I called out of you, and you weren’t there. I thought I was back, and that you’d left in the car.

But um, everything was different and there were all these um, like walls and generators and gates... I.. I met this redhead named meg and she scowled at like, literally everything, and she explained what was happening all at once and it was really fast. I could barely keep up.” Frank knew he sounded like a moron, but he just kept going, stuttering over his words as he recalled what left like a fever dream, but was very much real, he could feel the blood dripping down his hands. “Then this huge dude named David showed up, and damn he was terrifying. I really wanted to fight him, but um, he cracked a few jokes that were okay.

Both of them explained that we’re in some powerful beings’ game, whatever that means. There’s a killer and four survivors, the killer kills, they survive, you know. Like slasher films where people are being “tested” or some shit, I don’t know.” Frank paused, watching Julie think, her green eyes waiting on him to continue. “Well, um, we get to the exit gate and open it and the redhead leaves, and like these huge spikes shoot out of the ground when I get close and David is all, you’re the killer! And he’s super pissed off, and um.” Frank stops mid-sentence to let it sink in. “I killed him.” Frank sighs deeply, that took a lot of energy out of him.

“Wow, that was a very disorganized explanation. But you killed him?” Julie raised an eyebrow, her face scrunching up, processing all his words. 

“Yeah, I stabbed him a lot.” Frank nods. “It was intense, I just snapped, and I just remember all the blood and it felt amazing, but terrifying, I’m a bit depressed that I don’t get to fight him now.” Frank grunted in irritation, scrapping at the dried blood on his blade, watching it crack and fall off. “Julie, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Me neither… me neither.” With a heavy sigh Julie’s eyes danced to the ground, a sort of sadness in them, she dropped her hands from his face. Most likely leaving trails of dried blood down his cheeks, her expression looked blank and slightly conflicted as she turned. Grabbing his hand, she began leading him to the other members of the gang. “Hey.” Julie hollers out, trying to make her voice a little more chipper.

The other two look up, giving a wave to them, Julie approaches, her hold on franks arm still considerably tight. Joey and Susie turn their full attention to the pair, waiting.

“What are we doing now?” Joey leaned in closer, resting his arms on his knees, making eye contact with Frank. “You look like shit man.”

“Thanks.” Frank grumbled with annoyance, plopping down on the dirt, still trying to stay fully in reality.

“I don’t think walking in the forest is the best idea.” Susie mumbles, shifting her feet in the ground. The dirt around her shoes looked agitated, as if they’d been sitting here long enough for her to nervously move her feet that much.

“Yeah agreed.” Letting out a long sigh that vibrates her lips, Julie sat down on the ground next to Frank.

“I’m too tired for this shit, I want ice cream and sleep.” Julie mumbles, then sniffs herself experimentally. “And a bath, Jesus.”

All three of the gang looked to Frank.

“Frank what are we doing? You’re our leader.” Joey says, as if this is the most obvious thing in the world that didn’t get changed on a daily basis.

“I don’t know, I’m just as lost…” Frank looks up at the three members, who all exchanged glances. Susie and Joey looked nervous, maybe scared, Julie looked expectant, she was waiting. He had to come up with something quickly, but his mind was too foggy. All his thoughts jumbled up together. “How about we all lay down and then figure out what to do. We can switch who takes watch and shit.”

“Okay…” Susie raises a small eyebrow at him, her eyes still downturned. The confusion in her voice was rather apparent.

“I’ll take first shift.” Frank says, trying his hardest to take charge. “All of you try to get some good sleep, who wants to be woken up next?

“I’ll do a second watch.” Joey says, not even bothering to turn to Frank, the stick he’d found at point carefully being poked at the flames takes up his attention.

“I’ll take third and Susie can take fourth.”

Julie tries for a sweet and most likely reassuring smile, but it doesn’t come across as reassuring, more scared and a little worried. Turning away, Julie shifted to laying down next to Joey and Susie. All three trying their hardest to snuggle up and get comfy, it’s unsurprising that it takes a few minutes of them all grumbling and shifting to get settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the few people who do read this enjoy it, sorry it's been so long :) Stay safe out there, this whole pandemic is really annoying!


	7. The Spark of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New chapter! it's been a little bit, the story is slowly coming together chapter by chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this! :D

The crackling of the fire was what kept Frank up while the others slept, the wonderful yet terrible cries of David are what filled his head now. He wonders if it’s natural to be intrigued by murdering someone. If it’s natural to be obsessed with the way they looked, how instead of being obsessed with the idea, you're obsessed with doing it to that one person again.

The weird part was, he didn’t feel like he wouldn’t see him again, as if a dead person could just pop back into existents like Frank believed they did when he was 12. Frank remembers when he realized that what he killed didn’t come back. There was a cat, he really liked this cat, he’d killed it, hurt it, and then it never woke up. He was 13, The realization hit him hard, he could still hear it’s screams of pain.

He loved that cat, and it loved him, it wasn’t like the people around him, who hurt him and didn’t trust him, no, that cat was what made him stop killing animals that trusted him. Everything else on the other hand, that was free game. Like his friends, they trust him, and he loves them. He’d protect them with his life, he’d never hurt them, never touch them in a harmful way.

Frank’s loyalties were few and far between, he assumed that was just the way his mind worked, no one ever took the time to find out.

As Frank's mind wandered to all the possible ways he could have wiped that smug expression of David’s face. A very odd sound pierced his ears. 

Breathing, pained high pitched breathing. It was labored and uncomfortable to even hear. It brought chills to the back of his neck.

In an instant, Frank snapped out of his trace and looked around himself, his hand rubbing the goosebumps on his neck. Standing close to him, much too close for personal comfort, stood a man.

He wore a doctor’s coat, but his arms were revealed to the air around him, his skin a horrid brownish blue. Electricity pulsed through his skin, Frank could almost feel his heart stop beating when looking this man in the face.

Every horror movie ever about torture could be this man’s face, his eyes were held open by metal bands that attached to a full metal headgear, his lips held open by some of the same metal. The headpiece reminded Frank of all Halloween movies where the villains would force characters to watch mind controlling shows and peel their finger nails off.

His teeth were a sickly color, they were most likely rotting out considering the black speckles that coated them. This lurking man leaned down and looked Frank straight in the face, the man’s eyes disturbingly wide and open, they pulsed with the same white energy as his body.

Frank suddenly realized at this moment that he wasn’t wearing his mask, and that this man could see his every emotion, currently, it was a mixture of disgust and pure fear.

“You must be new.” Every word the man spoke was slurred and spoken with a lisp because of the awful mouthpiece. “What are a bunch of scared little survivors doing in these phart of the woods?” he asked a high-pitched whine.

“We’re not survivors.” Frank snapped, trying to act a little bigger and tougher than he really was, which was considerably harder from where he was sitting. “We’re killers.” Frank said, trying for confidence.

“You four?” The Doctor peered at them, his wide eyes sweeping between him and his sleeping friends. He started laughing, but it came out as high pitched wheezes. “But you’re so all small, you could barely kill a fly.”

“We can pack a punch.” Frank growled out, this man-made shivers run down Frank's neck. “And it’s not any of your business anyways.”

“Everything that happens here is my business boy.” The man chuckled in his wheeze, his open dry eyes shooting back to Franks. “What’s your name?”

“None of your fucking business.” Frank spat. No one insulted Frank and then questioned him, as he’s said many times, he hates questions. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me The Doctor.” The man wheezed, he seemed bored by the question. “Why are you four sleeping at the campfire?”

“Where else are we meant to sleep?” Frank asked, through his teeth, his hand clutching at his knife.

“The campfire is a dangerous place child, there are dangerous people in this forest.” If this man, the Doctor, could smile, the smile would stretch across his whole face, in the most menacingly way possible. It was a horrifying sight as his face tried so desperately to take a shape it most definitely had not in years. “You’ve got a spark, keep that strong, it’ll be useful to us, try to sleep well child.”

Before Frank could react, The Doctor grabbed his hair with one hand. He dragged Frank closer to his face, watching as he frantically reached up. The Doctors breath stunk, it sent chills down the spine and made Franks stomach churn. His knife flung up to stab at the hulking man, but before he could stab anywhere near The Doctor, loud buzzing filled his ears. A sharp pain ripped through his head and the world went black around him instantly, the last thing he heard was The Doctors high pitched wheezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? A twist, a turn? Who knows, where do you think this is going to lead the Legion?


	8. The Promise is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is longer than the last, haha, I felt kind of bad posting such a short chapter and then disappearing. Anyways! Enjoy the drama!
> 
> Thank you, Mr. E for helping me out on the editing, if not for you, I probably wouldn't post,

Everything hurt, especially his head. Frank groaned, the world spun around him, where was he? What was happening, the ground beneath him wasn’t hard and uncomfortable anymore, rather it felt faintly comfortable, not great, but better than dirt. Blinking his eyes open slightly, the light stunned his eyes, all the small sounds hurt Frank’s ringing ears.

He heard people talking, chatting, but couldn’t make out the discussions. All he could remember was that awful man, telling him about his spark. How it was special, how he should keep it. The hell did that mean, was he meant to fucking light up a goddamn building? Or fix a car? He wasn’t a spark plug.

Rolling to his side very gently, Frank noticed his lack of jacket and sweatshirt crumpled up in a pile. Just his plain tank underneath covered his thin torso, which currently was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Opening his eyes very gently, he peered around himself slowly, but his eyes hurt, and everything blurred. Shutting them again he let out a small groan, trying very hard not to hurt his aching head.

Off to his left, he heard the faintest pitter-patter of feet, most likely bare feet stepping trying to be quiet on the hard floor. They moved all around him, shifting things very quietly. The rustling of fabric and the pitter-patter fell in and out of his consciousness as he dozed to the weirdly comforting sound. After a while, Frank was able to register that it had stopped and a light touch was on his head instead.

Blinking lightly, Frank took in the sight above him. The tree-like creature, Phillip was it? Sat next to him, one of his hands resting on Frank's head. Frank tried to jump, but his headache disallowed it and he groaned at the movement, feeling sluggish and gross.

Phillip chirped? Growled? Frank wasn’t quite sure. He shook his finger at Frank while continuing to chirp. What was happening?

“Where’re my friends?” he asked softly, hoping this thing understood what he was saying.

Obviously, it did, because without further to do, Philip bounced to his feet gracefully and vanished up the stairs. Leaving nothing but the sound of rustling fabric in his wake.

Frank listened to the noise that was coming from upstairs and most likely outside of this building. People talking, chatting, just like earlier, he could hear Susie’s giggle from time to time. It was rather high pitched, always able to raise someone’s spirits, as it did Frank’s, who smiled softly at the noise. He was glad she was happy, it meant she was safe, and so were the others.

The basement of whatever building he was in was lit only by a light hanging from the ceiling, it gave the room an easy warm glow. The whole basement was wooden, with two indents on either side. In them sat little woods tables with decorations, which mostly looked like an assortment of crafts. If Frank didn’t know better, he’d say the place was oddly homey.

Underneath Frank was a very old mattress, it was fairly stiff, but he wasn’t complaining. On top of him were layers of cloth, it seemed to be a few different bed sheets. Together, they were being used as a makeshift blanket of sorts. It kept him warm and supplied some nice pressure.

“Hey man, you feelin' better?”

From the stairs emerged Joey, He’d taken off his mask, it hung loosely around his neck, the skull all crumpled up.

“Sure, I don’t know how I was meant to feel before.” Frank grunted, slowly sitting up, the bed sheets wrapping around his waist.

“Well, you kind of looked like you were just going to die at any second if that gives you perspective.” Joey chuckled dryly. He wouldn’t admit it, but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah, not helping smartass.” Frank snapped back, running his hand through his longer hair. “Why are we here? what happened?”

“Basically, you never woke us up, for obvious reasons.” Joey shot out a hand to gesture at Frank. “and Max, the huge dude with the chainsaw? Yeah, he apparently came to the fire for what they call trails, found us, freaked out and got his pals, and they carried us all here. Long story short I guess.”

“Oh okay.” Frank decided to just accept the explanation, he’d get a better in-depth one later when his head wasn’t threatening to split open.

Frank held the side of his head as a long silence stretched on. What was he supposed to respond with? This migraine was hell, everything felt fuzzy and uncomfortable.

In the corner of Franks vision Joey crossed his legs and sat down on the hard surface, he let out a small groan as he did so. Joey’s knife was safely put away in its sheath on his chest, putting Frank somewhat at ease, it meant they were safe, there wasn’t a need for defense. 

Raising one arm up Joey took his sling backpack off and put it in his lap, opening it up, he began digging through it. Frank watched him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the backpack, along with a lighter.

“You want one?” He took one out for himself, positioning it between his lips. Frank nodded quietly, reaching out and slipping one out of the pack. He placed it in his mouth and waited for Joey to finish lighting him before handing it over.

“When did you get a new pack?” Frank mumbled between the cigarette, lighting it lazily, watching the flame lick at the stick.

“When we were vandalizing the store earlier... everything.” The smoke billowed out of his mouth, it stuck around the dusty basement, not that either of them cared very much. “You still have your spares, right?”

“I don’t know, they were in my jacket pocket, if you’re saying you want it as payment, not happening.” Frank snorted. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna be here, I’m saving that shit.” Inhaling deeply, Frank brought the cig back up to his lips.

“Frank, what is our plan?”

Frank looked over at him, Joey always looked calm, a bit reserved, as if he had something to prove. Currently, he looked almost too chilled, it reminded Frank of a look he’d seen many times. 

“Are you high?” Frank squinted his eyes.

“Bad answer, try again.” Joey looked down at his cigarette, flicking ash onto the floor, seemingly very annoyed and reserved.

“I don’t know, I have no idea where we are, I feel like I’m having a bad trip.” Frank half mumbled, hanging his head between his legs, his arm sitting on each knee.

“Well, obviously you’re not tripping, because I know I’m here.” Joey commented, his tone snarky.

“Very helpful, thanks.”

“Yup.” The tone was flat and angry, the smoke filling the basement made the atmosphere tenser.

Frank was always the angry one, Joey never raised his voice and he was somehow always able to keep a calm demeanor. It frustrated Frank to no end, how could he always be so collected. Right now, though, it was horribly obvious how pissed Joey was. He would barely make eye contact with Frank, instead taking far more interest in his cigarette and its ashes.

“Frank, you’re the one who got us here. You’re the one who had us kill a guy with you, even if Julie took it a bit far. You’re responsible for all of this. We all want to go home and forget every second of it.” Frank finally looked up from his head hanging, to find Joey looking him dead in the eye as he sucked on his cigarette. “I helped you kill him, you’re my best friend, I’m sticking with you, Julie was more than eager to, but Frank, whatever mess you’ve gotten us into, out of all of us, Susie deserves no part of this.”

“She did it too, she's part of this, I just helped her.” Frank grumbled, defending himself.

“No Frank, she doesn’t, you didn’t help her, you took her by the hand like a child.” Joey stared daggers at Frank.

“What is your point with this Jo?” Frank glared right back at him, letting the flames slowly steal his cancer stick away.

“You better look out for her, wherever we are right now, whatever is happening is going to devour her. Julie and I can look out for ourselves, we’ve been doing it a long time.” Joey looked away and took a long inhale, letting the seconds tick by slowly as he pushed out wisps of smoke, his eyes returning to Franks. “You’re responsible for what happens to her, if something happens to her, it’s your fault.”

Seconds ticked by gradually as Joey smoked the rest of his cigarette, Frank just watching him solemnly. “Promise you’ll keep her safe.”

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll look out for her. You’re the one who got us here.” Joey flicked more ash onto the ground with his finger

“Fine.” Frank grumbled looking down again. Struggling to take another inhale of the much needed smoke.

“Good.” When the last of it had been finished, Joey put the smoke out by crushing it into the ground, the sound of his shoe rubbing the ground filling the room. With a deep sigh, he turned his head to Frank.

“And yeah, I’m high, what else am I supposed to do while my “leader” is laying in bed and I’m surrounded by huge monsters who act nicer than my fucking family.” Joey sighed deeply, his eyes cast downward, Frank could feel his disappointment from where he was sitting. It was an odd feeling, Joey was never disappointed, especially in Frank. “You’ve always been the one to tell us what’s next.” Turning his back completely, Joey started up the stairs. “Get yourself in order and figure out what’s happening.”


	9. The Beginning of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone's doin' okay :) enjoy the chapter folks!

“Hey-” Someone demanded down the hallway. Several heads turned at the voice. “Yeah, you- Smells Like Teen Spirit!” Frank turned from his conversation, eyes searching to glare at whoever called him out.

The girl who had interrupted the conversation so rudely approached with a grin plastered across her made-up face; long black hair hung around her shoulders contrasting condescending, icy blue eyes.

“I’m Julie. We’re friends now.” Julie stuck out her hand, allowing her bracelets to jingle while her other hand sat firmly at her hip. Frank looked down at the hand with disgust; those perfectly manicured fingers probably never saw any sort of work in their life. He scrunched his nose, not particularly wanting to shake hands. “You’re coming with me, I need help.”

“Unless that help is in the bedroom, I don’t care. Sorry sweet cheeks, but I don’t follow popular girls.” Frank smirked, turning away from her hand to close his locker with as little care as possible. The boy he was conversing with before she showed up took this as an invitation to bite the dust.

In Frank's book, rich girls at Fairview would only want him for one of two reasons: they were customers, or they wanted in his pants. He had learned that you don’t become friends with popular people. Frank doubted they knew what friendship even was, but then again- did he?

“Oh, I’m sorry, you only follow if they offer their loving embrace? I forgot.” Julie snorted, mocking him. “Shall we just skip the pleasantries and fuck?”

“I’m not against that.” Frank remarked, raising a brow in her direction.

“Bet!” Julie laughed. “But sadly, for you, it’s not happening.” Her lips curved into a mocking pout face as she brought her hand up from her hips to inspect her nails. “Now that that’s out of the way-” sarcastically, she brought her hands together in a clap that echoed through the hallway, “You’re coming with me. You’re not in the place to ask questions looking like that.”

“Yeah, not happening, have fun with whatever you’re doing though.” Frank snorted, pushing past Julie to his classroom, mumbling out a snide remark, just loud enough she could hear. He didn’t have time for the attention this would bring him if he stayed any longer.

*

Julie, the queen of popping up at horrible times, was having yet another fun day of ruining Frank’s mood. Ever since she first popped up a few days ago, she wouldn’t leave him alone.

At lunch while he was pleasantly eating alone, she’d slide in across from him and start trying to discuss the weather, Frank had let her babble for long enough where he started to get confused about the knowledge she had of weather maps. He desperately wanted her to leave him alone; so much so that he had gone from making fun of her to just straight insulting her, but for some ungodly reason she stayed, and she insulted him back.

One time, she’d shown up while he was walking home, enjoying a pleasant day of snow and disgusting weather, and asked about his favorite food, saying they should go out and get some sometime. Who does that? Julie apparently. She’d stayed with him the entire walk back to his house before turning and walking back down the small hill they’d climbed up.

During science, she’d casually taken a seat next to him and quickly became his lab partner. To Frank's horror, she was far smarter than him and finished the assignment with flying colors. She’d mocked him, teased him, and insulted his intelligence, but every time he started grumbling because he had nothing to insult back with, she’d show him in-depth what she was doing.

This went on for days, she was relentless, and to Frank's demise, her consistent pestering started growing on him. He smiled at least once a day, and it was her fault, this cold popular cynical girl, that he in no way, wanted anything to do with. 

He found himself engaging in her weird conversations, enjoying her intelligence and interests. He’d throw the nastiest remarks back at her mocking words and she wouldn’t get upset like everyone else in this horrible place. Ormand wasn’t terrible anymore, because he had company who wouldn’t let up.

*

One day when the sun was out and bright in the sky, which was rare and always cherished, Julie and Frank could be found sitting on the old broken bridge of Ormand. It was typically occupied by edgy teenagers or drug dealers, both of which Frank fit in perfectly. He’d done many shady deals here, it was quiet and secluded.

“Ya know, I’m thinking of cutting my hair.” Julie brought up on this particular occasion, her black hair glittering from the sunshine. 

“Why?” Frank looked over at her, he loved her hair, it was so sleek and long, gentle curls that were probably made in the bathroom that morning.

“I don’t know, I’m sick of this cut.” Julie twirled the strands in-between her fingers, watching the wind blow it softly. “And it’s always in my face.”

“What would you do with it?”

Frank inhaled smoke from his joint as he hopped up on the railing of the bridge, dangling his feet over the rather high railing. Making himself comfortable, he passed the joint over to Julie.

“I don’t know, that’s a long way off.” She let go of the black strands, taking the offered joint. “Maybe I’ll bleach it, try being blonde.

Frank turned his eyes away from her, scrunching up his nose. Blonde? He didn’t like that idea one bit, he thought the dark hair fit her well. Deciding not to voice that was for the better though.

Instead, He looked out over the landscape of Ormand, it really wasn’t the most exciting, lots of mountains and snow. Mostly annoying and hard to drive in, in his personal opinion. His eyes drifted over the broken down and industrial part of town they were sitting in, it was normally dead of life except for them and probably a few duggies. Many of the factories having been shut down long before he moved here.

Ormand was bland, but he could understand why some people liked it. Lots of hiking and skiing he supposed, though he wasn’t a fan of either. Frank enjoyed the summer and fall the most, it wasn’t as biting and chilly as the long drawn out winters. He was rather fond of the colorful leaves in the fall though. 

The water below Franks dangling feet rushed by at a slow and lazy pace, a slightly brownish color. It was fresh snow that had melted and rushed down the mountains, taking dirt and all the lovely grim from this area of town with it. _should be interesting to jump into it, it probably wouldn’t kill you though. _One of the voices whispered helpfully, poking at him. Frank chose to ignore it for the time being.__

__“Julie.” Frank sat perched on the edge of the bridge railing, his fingers tapping together as he refocused, his eyes still trained on the shallow water below._ _

__“Hm.” Came the small reply as she passed the joint back into Frank's thin fingers._ _

__“What are you doing here?” He mumbled; it was something that had plagued his mind for the past month. “Why are you talking to me, everyone knows I’m not the first choice for “friendship”_ _

__“Wouldn’t you like to know pretty boy.” Julie smirked; Frank could tell she had an insult on the tip of her tongue, ready and prepared. Looking up at Frank's steady stare, she caught the serious glint in his eyes. Julie didn’t like it when the conversations got serious, it made her uneasy. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her shiny earrings reflected the sun's gleam._ _

__“I don’t know Frank.” Pursing her lips Julie put her fingers together and looked at the lethargic river. Probably hoping that the water would take away the subject with its brown filth. Frank could tell she was contemplating, not meeting his eyes. But the expression vanished quickly as she turned to him, her mouth tugged up into a smug smile. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure your dick wouldn’t be a disappointment.”_ _

__“I assure you it isn’t.” Frank chuckled, letting her drop the subject, even if he desperately wanted the answer, he wouldn’t beg for it. Taking a hit of the burning joint instead, he kept the smoke in as he passed it to Julie. His hand hovering midair, but Julie's hand never met his, instead, she leaned in close._ _

__“Well, shall we check that.” She whispered in his ear. Her lips coming to rest against his, Frank hadn’t expected this outcome, but it wasn’t unwelcome. The smoke came out his nose as he returned the kiss, her delicate hands on his cheeks, holding him in place._ _

__Frank liked the way her lips felt, soft and gentle, they tasted slightly of sweet lipstick and smoke, he smiled into the kiss. He wasn’t used to knowing the person he was kissing, he tried to avoid sleeping with his friends, it normally led to disaster. He’d never complain about making out with someone though. Even if it was a bad idea, and probably a way for her to avoid subjects and get what she wanted._ _

__In one swift motion, he slid off the railing, his shitty sneakers meeting the concrete. Grinning around the kiss, he pulled back and grabbed her legs firmly._ _

__She let out a small squeal as he lifted her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her legs around his middle. Chuckling at her wide eyes and smeared lipstick. He dragged her down to the ground, gently resting her back on the cement. She released her legs, letting him crawl in-between._ _

__She was gorgeous, and her skin felt amazing, soft, and delicate under his fingers. Her hair fell around her head in a black halo. She gazed up at him with those icy blue eyes, the makeup up making the blue pop just that much more, they pierced into his soul, he could get lost in them easily._ _

__“So you gonna do something or gaze at me like a fucking virgin for a while longer.” Julie mocked him, a smirk forming, though it wasn’t as threatening with her lipstick spread._ _

__Frank decided to violently smother that growing smirk that threatened to insult him. He came down and met her lips again, weirdly happy about kissing that smirk away. Holding onto her tightly, as if she might vanish._ _

____Everything else did _.They whispered.__ _ _ _

____He kept kissing her until she pushed away and she gasped for air. He finally let her lips go, catching his own breath and letting his own smirk form._ _ _ _

____“Well then, Mr. fuckboy, get on with it, you’ve already almost suffocated me.” Frank rolled his eyes at her lazy name-calling. “Oh, unless you’re scared of disappointing?” Julie mock gasped at him, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth, always one for dramatics._ _ _ _

____“You’re pretty mouthy for someone who wants me to do all the work.” Frank chuckled, keeping her gaze as he reached his hands under her shirt, playing with the lace of her bra, doing everything but what she wanted. “Shall we fuck sweet cheeks?”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrapped it up there, but I have another two pages of NSFW. I was wondering if anyone was interested in me posting the NFSW stuff as well, or if I should keep it just like this.


	10. The Advise of an Elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pretties! How's everyone doing!? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D

The footsteps ascended the stairs before disappearing completely, the creaking of the wood above was the only indication Joey was moving around. Frank sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall, burying his face in his hands and rustling his hair. He wanted to scream, but that wasn’t a good idea right now, it would just attract attention. 

Taking another deep breath, he rubbed his eyes, pushing his head against the wall. “Fuck” he whispered to himself, bringing the cigarette that hadn’t run out quite yet to his lips. _Dumbass _. His mind supplied helpfully.__

__“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” he rambled out, grinding his teeth. It wasn’t his fault! They were a team, Susie was part of the team, she could look out for herself! But could she? Frank knew that she was never a big fan of everything they did, she just did it because Julie did, she enjoyed the little silly things._ _

__Isn’t it Julie’s fault then? No, he got her into all of it, she’d blame him even and he cared about her too much to blame her. Was it his fault? he did take Susie’s hand, but what was he supposed to do! Plus, it was Julie who stabbed the dude through the head! He didn’t want to be here either!_ _

__In the end, Frank knew that he had to look out for her, he promised, he didn’t break those, especially if it was Joey. He could never, but how was he supposed to look out for her?_ _

__Knowing grumbling wouldn’t help anyone, Frank stood up from his place on the bed, his shoes sat on the floor next to him. His head spun slightly at the sudden movement, but he tried to shrug it off, he was fine, everything was perfectly fine._ _

__What does one do when it feels like their entire world has fallen apart, sulk, that’s what Frank always did. Every time one of his homes failed and he was moved away, he’d sulk, he’d grow more distant and mope around. But as Frank got the energy to walk up the basement stairs, the realization that he wouldn’t be able to sulk hit him._ _

__He stared through the door of the small shed he stood in. On the cold yellow dirt sat his friends, his family, sitting around a tiny little fire, a little pan on top of the fire, boiling what he presumed was water. The tall spindly fellow they’d met earlier sat cross-legged beside them, his height incredibly noticeable next to The Legion._ _

__He was sipping something out of a tiny cup, it was practically invisible between his long fingers. Next to him was Susie, who also held a cup, that compared to his hands looked huge._ _

__Frank’s world was falling apart rapidly, or had it already? he wasn’t sure what to do, he’d never had to deal with a situation like this. He knew he had to stand up for his team, like Joey had said, but how? How was he meant to take care of them when he was trapped too._ _

__“You okay there boy?” Came a gruff voice behind him. Frank jumped slightly at the noise, heavy boots came to pause to his side._ _

__Frank shook his head, yes, not wanting to talk, afraid it’d give away his feelings. He wasn’t to get upset in front of these people, if you could consider them that._ _

__“You open to listening now?” Evan asked as Frank continued to stare out at his friends, his hand resting on the door frame. He gave another node. “Alright, come with me.”_ _

__Turning his attention away from his friends with much reluctance, he let his eyes wander over to Evan, who at the moment was crouching in front of a chest. He was covered head to toe in most likely fresh blood, his boots covered in a thick layer of mud._ _

__With a bang, he shut the chest in front of him, throwing a rag over his shoulder, he grabbed deadly looking bear traps, along with a toolbox. Grumbling to himself, he stood up fully._ _

__Frank paid special attention to his mass, the large amount of muscle he had underneath the scars and metal that garnished his skin. This was not a man to annoy. With more grumbling, he turned his mask to make sure Frank was following him. Frank’s hand slipped off the door as he approached the man, he felt dwarfed next to him._ _

__They trudged around the cabin and towards to wood, far enough away that they couldn’t hear the others, but close enough that they could keep them in eye sight. Deciding that the spot they were at was ideal, Evan sat down on the ground with a huff, placing his rusted bear traps down in front of himself, his toolbox clacking as it hit the ground._ _

__“Sit down, I’m not having a discussion with you standing.” He remarked, taking the towel off his shoulder and rubbing it over his mask, getting rid of the hideous amount of blood, the mask taking on a slightly pink hue. Frank wondered why he didn’t take it off, there was no one around who gave a shit._ _

__Grumbling at needing to take instructions from someone, Frank sat down, slightly out of arm's reach from Evan. He didn’t care if it came across as rude, he liked his limbs attached._ _

__“By the sounds of it, you’re the leader of this group, yes?” Evan questioned as he rubbed the towel over his blooded traps, grumbling every now and then when something would catch onto his towel. The amount of blood that came off was slightly concerning._ _

__“Yeah.” Frank responded, looking back at his group, they all seemed to be talking together, they didn’t look too uncomfortable at the moment, though, no one was happy, not surprising._ _

__“Well, Morrison, I’m going to explain the basics, you listen, then you can ask questions.” Evan looked up from his trap, silence stretched one. He was staring at Frank, waiting for acknowledgment._ _

__“Gotcha.” Frank grumbled, he hated these types of discussions._ _

__“You’re stuck here, you don’t have a way out, unless you know something I don’t.” Evan started saying, his large hands opening the toolbox, pulling out individual tools laying them on the ground. “This place is run by the entity, that’s what we refer to them as, they don’t have a name. We follow orders when they’re given, if you want your limbs attached. You’ve already been in your first trail, yes?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Okay, when you’re called to do the work, you do it, no questions asked, do your job, get out. Your goal is to kill the four people in the trail, they’re tricky to catch, I assume you learned most of this in the trail.” The traps croaked as Evan opened it up, setting out, it’s jaws ready to snap closed, to demolish its prey. “What did you do in your trail?”_ _

__Deciding that it was in his best interest to tell him, Frank leaned back on his hands, the flaky dirt shifting underneath his palms. He watched intently as Evan made the trap snap shut with a stick, it’s teeth shredding it. “A red-headed girl grabbed me and dragged me around with her, explaining how to repair generators. She and a tall guy then opened a gate. Then I stabbed the tall guy until he died.” Frank shrugged as if this was normal._ _

__“I see.” There was a moment of silence as Evan worked on his next trap, running the rag over it slowly, leaving no traces of blood._ _

__“Never kill one of them unless you have permission. You’re lucky you’re new, killing permission gets you punished. You should be fine this one time because it was your first slip up.” Evan stated, reaching into the toolbox and pulling out a small container of oil. “Also, don’t let all of them escape, you do that too much and you’ll be punished.”_ _

__“It can’t be that bad. If this entity or whatever doesn’t punish right away they probably don’t care that much.” Frank snorted, gazing up at the black sky, the motionless moon staring back._ _

__Evan looked up from his work, his hands ceasing their movement. Beneath the mask, Frank could just barely make out Even cold eyes, the stare sent shivers down Franks spin._ _

__“I didn’t look like this when I arrived boy.” He continued to stare dead into Franks wide eyes. “Phillip had a voice when he arrived, you’ll do well to listen to the people around you, your whole group will.”_ _

__Even’s gaze moved over to the campfire, watching silently for a second, Phillip sat, watching Franks gang as he sipped his tea quietly, not conversing, just seeming to enjoy the company. Something about the way Evan stared made Frank uneasy. Even with the mask, his body language covade a deep sadness._ _

__“This place is dirty and unaccepting, it’s not a place for rebellious teenagers.” Evan sighed deeply, looking down at his trap, fingers gliding over the cold metal once again. “I feel sorry for you children, try to keep that hope and obnoxious spirit. it’ll get you through the worst of times.”_ _

__“The redhead in the trail said that all the killers were here for a reason, did everyone here do something wrong?” Frank asked, changing the subject, he didn’t like accepting pity._ _

__“To a point yes, some of us have done things that are unforgivable.” Evan set his trap down, prying it open as he had with the other. “Others, no, they were just around at the wrong moment.” Sighing, he stared at the opened trap. “There are people like Max, who... is a child, he doesn’t understand what he’s done, he’s here because the entity wanted his power._ _

__But then, there are people like Michael, who I don’t know if I can call a human. He’s a psychopath.” With another sigh that lifted Evans' shoulders, he grabbed a stray stick and pressed down on his trap, it’s snapping making Frank jump slightly._ _

__“What did you do?” Frank asked, curiosity sinking in._ _

__“Something I regret deeply.” As if lost in thought, Evan stared down at his trap, his teeth wrapped around the flimsy stick. His mask covering any emotion that might be revealed on his face. “Most of the people here don’t want to talk about the mistakes they’ve made, it’s best you learn from them instead of trying to figure out their past. All of our lives ended the moment the person above took us.”_ _

__Ended? As in dead or like when someone went to prison? Frank didn’t want to believe he was dead, which crushed the hope of escaping. Which was totally possible, right?_ _

__They both sat in silence at that, Frank staring at the horrific trap, glad it wasn’t his leg in it. What should he do then? Evan made it sound like there wasn’t any hope for fixing his mistake. He didn’t mean to doom them, they were supposed to be leaving for an adventure to the city, not stuck in hell. Maybe Evan was just old and cynical._ _

__“What should I do?” Frank swallowed, at a loss, eyes glancing up at Evan. “What do you do?”_ _

__“I follow orders, I find happiness in the smallest of things, I keep my family close and I stay far away from my enemies. I don’t care who says you should keep your enemies closer, that’s only ended me with scars and hurt.” Evan stated, his scar covered arms laying on his crossed legs._ _

__“Who should I protect them from?” Frank questioned, his attention turning again to his group, watching every expression that crossed their faces. Sometimes a small smile would cross one of their faces, he was glad they could smile._ _

__“The man you met last night, The Doctor, he’s very close to the entity, deals out punishments, he likes experimenting.” The way he said it sounded angry, bitter, Frank wondered if his scars were from him._ _

__“Michael, he hasn’t done anything, he’s just has bad intentions in mind, you can just tell, he doesn’t even obey the entity. The Clown, not a nice man, just avoid him, and Freddy is a creepy man, keeps to himself mostly. The others are fine, just be careful not to step on any toes at first.”_ _

__With a great sigh, Evan leaned forward, gathering up his tools, placing them gently back into the box, it was surprisingly organized._ _

__“Be careful kid, this place is out to get you. You look like you think you’re tough but, you can crumble.” As he spoke, Evan stood from his spot, lifting his traps up with himself. “You have more than yourself to be responsible for now.”_ _

__Frank nodded, not moving from his cross-legged spot, instead watching the huge man get up and walk away. The traps clicking together from their spot on his hip. He trudged towards the group, all of them still surrounding the teapot. Evan’s boots were heavy on the dirt as he walked, his body exuded power._ _

__Approaching the fire, all of The Legion peered up at him wearily. He acknowledged them with a nod as his hand came to rest upon Phillip's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze, not saying a word. Phillip put his cup down on the ground and jumped up on his spindly legs, standing slightly taller than Evan._ _

__Phillip gave a tilt of the head, his hands coming up and moving rapidly. Evan responded in kind, his hands moving briskly in front of his chest. With a nod, Phillip looked back at the Legion giving a small wave before folding his hands behind his back._ _

__Evan started to the woods, Phillip quickly followed along, his long legs barely moving. Both of their bodies vanished into the thick blackness of the woods, the inky fog covering any trails._ _

__Exhaling a breath Frank didn’t know he was holding, he flopped back on the dirt. The gritty dirt already sticking to his skin. He stared up at a blank black sky with just the empty full moon to remind him he was fucked. What was he meant to do with all of this? Just accept it, probably._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I think Evan is super chill about this, like hey, you're doomed. How nice...


	11. The Tears That Cut Like Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've returned! Been a rough couple of months for me, hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of writing a bit faster!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry they're so short, but I write so slowly right now I prefer to get them out! Once it's all finished I am considering combining chapters haha.
> 
> Does anyone notice the chapter titles? I'm not sure if it'd just be better to number them.
> 
> I'm currently without a beta, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors! :{

Frank sat in the same spot for quite some time, just watching his gang talk among themselves. He wasn’t particularly sure what he was doing, just waiting, for something, anything to happen, maybe to wake up from this never-ending dream.

He felt caged, locked into this small space, this ugly place devoid of life. The forest's large towering wall of trees blocked the view of anything outside of it, not a single root or branch out of position. Like an oddly peaceful prison.

The ground on which he sat was covered in thin dying grass, most of it brown and yellow, hints of green peaking off, as if the green was forbidden in this place, hiding away. Frank wondered if that’s how the people lived here, forbidden, slowly turning yellow and decaying, what a dark thought. Huffing, he pushed the dirt around under his feet, his black sneakers picking up some of it, coating them in a layer of brown dust.

Grinding his teeth in thought, Frank started chewing on his nails intently, the already peeling nail polish practically gone. He knew he was the leader of the group, but it was all changing so quickly, with no indentation that it would slow down, it was terrifying. Frank was a rebellious teenager with a slight confidence streak, not a real leader, he didn’t have the actual confidence, nor the skills to lead, not that he’d ever admit that these thoughts had gone through his head.

Ruffling his hand through his hair, Frank sighed, looking up from his dirt-covered sneakers. At the small makeshift campfire, Joey stood from his spot, grabbed his hood, and yanked it over his head. He patted down his sides, Susie and Julie watching him intently until he pulled his mask out of his pocket and tied it around his face. With a small wave to the girls and a glance to Frank, Joey slipped his knife out of its holder and turned to the woods, quickly disappearing into its fog.

Confused, Frank pushed himself up, grunting at his sore bottom. Making his way over to Susie and Julie. They both looked up at him as he approached, Susie held her mask in her hands, looking at the braces that kept it together. Frank wondered how she managed to see through it, she’d been firm in the creative design of it, so he never questioned her about it.

Julie raised an eyebrow at him, a frown permanently in place. In between her fingers, she swirled her knife around, the blade dancing elegantly around her fingers.

“Frank.” She stated, the tone annoyed, filled with animosity, it hurt, but he understood the anger. 

“Julie,” Frank mumbled back, taking Joey’s spot. In the middle of the group burned the small fire, hot water simmered inside the pot that sat carefully on a grate, 

“Where’d Joey go?” side-eyeing Julie, he observed her frown turn into a scowl.

“He went to the trail thing that Evan was talking about,” Susie mumbled out quietly, her fingers continuously working over her mask. 

“Oh.” Frank pushed out the small acknowledgment. Silence taking up the little campfire.

“Was the trail bad?” Susie asked quietly, her pink locks falling around her face.

“I…” Compared to what he’d heard, it sounded like his trail hadn’t really gone the way most did. But he knew Susie would be horrified if he told her everything Evan had said. What was he supposed to tell her. He let the silence take over the fire, avoiding her curious eyes, Julie’s were even harder to meet. “Not great.” He managed out, _Not great? That’s all you could think of? _a voice whispered to him _Idiot _____

____“So what have you guys been doing?” Frank questioned, trying to change the subject quickly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, um, Phillip made us tea, it’s surprisingly yummy.” Susie smiled softly, lifting her cup up to her lips. “He seems very kind, he was showing me his face painting before he left.”_ _ _ _

____Quietly, Susie put her cup down, looking between Frank and Julie. The stiff silence did not lift as she tried to make conversation, it was awkward and tense. “I’m going to go over there, you two look like you need space.” Susie grabbed her mask, getting herself off the ground before quickly scurrying off._ _ _ _

____With the newfound quiet of no Susie, Frank looked over to Julie, who was glaring holes into her shoes._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” Frank said, which he wouldn’t be caught dead saying outside of his gang. “I’m sorry I fucked everything.” he wrapped his arms around his middle, as if that would protect him from her anger._ _ _ _

____Julie continued to flip her knife around, ignoring him as hard as she could, not even bothering to change her facial expressions. Frank knew that was a clear fuck you sign._ _ _ _

____“Julie, what should I do?” He felt like fucking sob, that’s what he felt like doing. With a deep sigh, he looked up at the sky, it’s blank moon staring back. “I don’t know how to fix this.”_ _ _ _

____Next to him, Julie let out a large surrendering sigh, pausing her knife flipping._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think you can Frank.” She joined him in staring up blankly into the sky. “We’re really fucked.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we are.” Frank agreed, trying his hardest not to think too deeply about how fucked._ _ _ _

____“Promise me we’ll stay together as a team?” Julie asked, scooting over to his side. Her eyes stayed gliding down to her knife, as if it held all the secrets. Frank could feel her fingers slipping in between his, he clasped them, hanging onto the warmth of her thin fingers._ _ _ _

____“I promise I’ll keep you all safe.” Frank choked on the words, could he really keep that promise?_ _ _ _

____“Thanks.” Julie breathed out quietly, laying her head on his shoulder, her arm rubbing up against his._ _ _ _

____Frank looked down at her, faint tears lining the bottom of her slightly reddened eyes. It felt like a gut punch to see her like this, it was his fault that she was trying so hard to keep her tears in. Reaching up with his loose hand, Frank pushed her hair back, watching as her eyes flickered up at him.  
“I’m sorry.” He breathed out to her, resting his forehead on the top of her blonde hair. “I’ll keep you safe, and we’ll get to go to the city when this all ends, I promise I’ll try my hardest.” Julie closed her eyes softly, long blonde lashes becoming wet, a tear running down the side of her cheek._ _ _ _

____Leaning to the side, he planted his lips to her forehead, hoping she could feel his promise and his love. Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t, what mattered was that he had made a promise, and he planned to keep it._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all pretty fucked huh?
> 
> What do you guys think of the 4-year anniversary event? I've been loving the loading screens, some of them crack me up.


	12. The Fear is Earned, Not Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! it's been a while huh? I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I know it's pretty short, but I should have some exciting longer ones coming soon :D

This place was lonely, empty, filled with thick air that felt heavy. It buzzed through your body, an unsettling feeling filling every inch. Frank had no idea how long they’d been here. There wasn’t any sort of day or night, just time gliding by. 

No one's clock worked, just continued to click in place. All they could go off of was the many many trails that they went to, time just drifted, dragging him with it. He also had no idea how to leave the endless cycle.

He observed as his gang slowly started to get used to the place. How they buried themselves in this place, how they filled their time.

All of them slowly found the places they liked, the parts of the forest that were safe, the parts that weren’t. Frank loved exploring the forest, it gave him something to do, something to set his mind on, something to make the voices stop whispering to him, the hallucinations settle down. Joey or Julie usually tagged along, worried he’d lose himself, less in the forest, and more in his mind. 

But he enjoyed being alone, so when he explored alone, he’d put on his headphones and just listen, try to forget the world around him. Ignoring every person and thought that disrupted him.

Susie didn’t have much interest in the forest, it creeped her out too much. Instead, she spent her time hanging around the others. She was quite fond of learning about everyone. The gang would commonly find her hanging around Phillip, who taught her how to make his tea and how he made his paints. They’d formed an odd bond.

After Joey’s first trial, they found out something very important. Anything they’d used before the trails, such as Joey’s cigarettes or his joint appeared right back in his backpack when the trail was finished. This information pleased the Legion greatly.

Joey coped with their situation by trying to be as high as possible, as much as possible. Which, considering the situation, was completely reasonable. Every time he returned from a trial, he smoked his joint, trying to smoke it as slowly as possible. Sometimes when he was feeling happy, he’d share with Julie or even possibly share with Frank.

Though, as of late, that was rare. Every so often he’d come back from a trail, smoke the whole pack of cigs and then his joint, trying to become a chimney. On these occasions, he was more than happy to go to another trail if it meant he could get his stuff back.

Frank tried to avoid burning through his single joint too often, as he found his anxiety would rise if even the smallest thing stressed him out. 

When Julie had participated in her first trial, she had come back dead tired, falling asleep next to Susie immediately. She was covered head to toe in mud, her shoes resembling bricks. Her blade was caked in blood, bits of it falling off as it dried slowly. 

Frank did not find the trails as fun or exciting as Julie did. Frank thought they were rather dull, repetitive, hard, and exhausting, but Julie always seemed to find ways to make them entertaining, coming back with a maniacal smile.

Susie was the only one out of the legion who hadn’t been in a trial. Every time she’d felt the pull for a trial, one of the other members would take her spot, knowing it’d be too harsh for her. Evan had shown concern at her not going in, simply because eventually, it would be noticed. He’d stated the thing above did not like slackers.

Frank had made the promise though, so he tried his hardest to take every spot for her, even if he’d just walked out of a trial. Susie was confused at first, protesting that she should help out; but decided she was just fine sitting around each time she saw one of them come back caked in blood.

In trials, Frank saw many different faces, many different emotions. There were many different faces. Enough that he had a hard time cataloging which survivor was who. 

He was intrigued by each and every one of them though. He found who he enjoyed chasing, who was easy to catch, who were the cowards, and who was too brave for their own good. 

He only knew the names of two of them. The others he’d started recalling by their characteristics, and many of them had very defining characteristics. Faults and qualities that made them better at their job at surviving or far worse at it.

He found that he hated Meg, she not only was hard to catch but was also a complete bitch. She’d give a great chase, but would tease and laugh at him constantly, picking at every weak spot she could find, he always found great joy in stabbing her.

David, who he’d only seen rarely, was hard to catch, but typically easier to stab than the fast and quick survivors. What Frank had to watch out for was how altruistic he was. He’d gladly take the spot of any of the others, half the time he’d lead Frank on a wild goose chase. He wasn’t a satisfying kill because he was happy as long as his friends escaped. 

Even if he could identify them, the other survivors did blend together into basic groups, beyond stabbing, he didn’t know them individually. The annoying, the stupid, the weak, the smart, and the altruistic. These were the groups he’d come up with and he referred to them as such when retelling his friends about the trials.

One thing that disappointed Frank greatly was that they couldn’t fight back, they couldn’t escape him in the traditional sense. This was a game of cat and mouse rather than murder and fear. He knew some of them would put up a damn good fight if they could.

But rather, they didn’t touch him or his gang, instead, when caught, besides struggling as the game told them they could, they’d tilt their heads and take the knife. It was boring, that’s what Frank decided, Frank wanted to make it interesting, really scare them. He wanted them to take him seriously as they did with the other killers.

Frank had seen the others around him, seen the traps, the abilities, they were terrifying. As much as Frank hated to admit it, and therefore he wouldn’t, they weren’t young and rebellious. They were scary because some really wanted to watch the survivors suffer, watch the light die out. Whereas some just did it as work, they took no pleasure in the kill, he’d listened to Evan grip to Phillip about it to know his disinterest.

Frank wanted neither, he wanted it to be fun, games were supposed to be fun.

Maybe a blood game shouldn’t be considered fun, but when it’s your only form of excitement, and it’s required. It suddenly becomes a lot more interesting. 

Frank knew Julie was feared in these games, the way Julie described her trials was horrifying. he knew he could never enjoy the games the way she did. She loved it, she scared him. The way she talked about the survivors' fear, he realized...

None of them ever looked at him the way they looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie kind of cray-cray huh '-'


	13. The Annoyance of Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! it's been exactly one month since I posted lol. I just got back from traveling, so it took me a bit longer to edit since I'm my own editor XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this spicy chapter!

When Frank was summoned one evening for a trial, he gathered up his belongings, a little slower, but not any different than normal. He grabbed his headphones, slipping the cord into his coat, his cassette tape pushed into the deep inside pocket of his jacket.

Making sure he had everything necessary, he wished Julie a swift goodbye with a wave, both Joey and Julie returning the wave. Susie too preoccupied talking to Phillip to notice his departure. 

Slipping his headphones on, Frank took a step into the dark forest, ignoring the beady eyes of birds on his back. He’d grown used to they’re horrid presence.

Frank peered down at his feet, listening to the music blasting into his ears, zoning out the woods, pretending nothing around him existed. He wondered sometimes if he could just completely disassociate on demand. It'd make life easier if he could just float away, he’d never have to get high then. 

Frank hated the main campfire and the whole walk there, he tried his hardest to avoid standing by it for too long. The people who sat there would stare, watch him as he waited for the entity to sweep him away. Sometimes the thing above would just sweep him out of the woods. Not bothering to wait until he arrived. Today was one of those lucky days.

Frank grooved along the forest, letting the beat of his music take him in. He noticed the change in scenery, auto haven, he was fine with that. He continued to groove, he didn’t bother taking his headphones off until he found someone, no point in taking it too seriously right?

Subconsciously, Frank slipped his knife out of his pocket, carrying it at the ready as he stalked around the gas station. He bounced it in his hands as he walked, watching and listening for generators. Slightly more difficult when you can’t hear over the screams of your music.

He found the first humming generator across the map, left abandoned, no scratch marks. The person was probably still around. Chuckling to himself darkly, Frank damaged the generator before walking around the maze walls, letting his knife drag along the wall. It wasn’t a terrifying noise, but it wasn’t pleasant.

Humming softly to his music, dragged his knife over a locker, he hoped he wouldn’t find the stupid whiny guy in there, Frank had taken him down so many times to his locker hiding.

When he opened it and found no one, Frank was shockingly happy, he wanted a good chase. Since no one had come back for the generator, Frank looked around himself, finding his spine-tingling, two people, working together, brave. 

Turning his sights to the generator, Frank started to it, moving at a slightly quickened pace. He was ready for some excitement. 

There, tucked away in the trees behind the heap of cars sat two of them, Both focused on their task. It was the small girl that blended into anything, she annoyed the crap out of him, always slipping into the shadows, using the environment to her advantage. 

This game, she was covered in blood, probably thrust into this game directly after her last, no time to clean up. Unfortunately for Frank, that meant it’d be harder to see her. God, he hated her.

Next to her sat David, his back hunched over the gen, he’d shaved, Frank noted at the lack of beard. He looked nice without it, but somewhat else like mafia, more clean cut.

Shifting his knife in his hand, Frank flew forward in a dead run, he let a smile spread across his face as he surprised the escape artist with a deep slash to her back. 

She let out a scream of pain and broke into a frantic run away from him, tripping over her own feet. She was probably going to lick her wounds until fully healed, damn her and her plants.

David turned to run the moment Frank came into sight, but he was no match for Frank's quick pass. Frank turned the corner of the small maze, preparing a lunge, but instead was hit in the head by one of those blasted platelets. 

It quickly drained him of his adrenaline rush, he let out an angry holler of frustration at the contact, his head hurt immensely, he hated those boards.

“Bitch.” Frank grumbled, adjusting himself and started to look around for David, the stupid sneaky boulder. Since Frank had arrived, he found, as stupid as chasing David was, that’s what he enjoyed. Frank was always determined to catch him, to make sure he could wipe that smirk off his mouth, it was rare he did. 

So, currently Frank was searching every dark corner for him, he’d even taken off his headphones to listen to even the faintest of breathing, the quiet thud of a heartbeat. Unfortunately, as all killers learned, having an obsession with one survivor could easily lead them to losing a game. The safer bet was to focus on them as a whole, if you didn’t one of them would lead you around in circles.

But Frank was persistent, distracted by every sound or footstep that indicated where David was. Frank dragged his knife along the wall, trying to frighten him, even if it did absolutely nothing to startle or scare him.

A distant pop of a generator pulled Frank out of his stalking somber.   
Shit, Frank cursed quietly, ripping his attention away from the survivor, he should have learned better, he didn’t need to get in trouble again. He very much preferred against messing up after seeing Evan, just seeing him was a reminder, probably the idea, it worked.

With a huff, Frank gripped his knife, taking the blade off of the wall. He shouldn’t be getting distracted, even if stalking was more enjoyable. 

Breaking into a full run towards the sound of the newest generator pop Frank felt his heart pick up slightly, his feet pounding into the ground with each step. He enjoyed running, the maps here had enough space for him to go wild. To anyone else, he would have reminded them of an overly excited dog at the dog park, a very rabid dog.

Catching sight of the quiet one, Frank watched his eyes widen slightly at frenzy running before he too ran into a dead spirit. Though sadly, he was slower than Frank was, Frank slashed his blade into his back, watching the fabric tear under it, blood leaking out of the wound, and soaking his coat. 

Frank was momentarily stopped by exhaustion that hit him full force, his head burning at the sensation. Frank got used to it shortly after arriving in the place, he assumed the thing above just liked to stop him full force in his tracks, he didn’t know why, but he didn’t bother asking.

Shaking the awful feeling from his head, Frank continued walking after the quiet one. Frank disliked him, he could never hear the stupid man while he was wounded, making it easier to mend right underneath Frank’s nose. 

Glaring daggers at him, Frank advanced on him, watching as blood dripped down his back, but not a sound falling from his lips. 

The man looked back at Frank, his eyes wide, but filled with pure annoyance. He looked pained, his running just as fast as normal, but his back slightly bent in pain.

Each crackle of tree branches under Frank's feet meant he was closer, closer to downing him. Frank lunged out as far as he could, slashing his knife out at the quiet one, without a sound, he fell to the ground.

He stared up at Frank, watching him with judgment. He doesn’t have a right to judge me. Frank thought, angry at his victim, he knew he shouldn’t be, but he was. He was sick of the look of judgment rather than fear. It made this whole thing more like a sick game, just work, just repeated suffering.

“Don’t be a bitch.” Frank grumbled out in frustration, the man on his shoulder gave a small grumble in return before struggling weakly within Frank’s arms. Frank knew that this man could fight Frank if he wanted to, he just chose not to, it annoyed him to no end, stupid rules.

Hiking the quiet one up on one of the meat hooks, he let a scream as the hook pierced through his shoulder. Frank watched as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, his hands resting on the bloody metal. Even though Frank should be used to it, Frank hated to see them in this pain, this was a different kind of pain to the pain of his knife. This was cruel, even in Frank's weird book of fucked up morals. 

He knew that the survivor couldn’t see Frank's face, so it looked rather like a killer watching its prey suffer, probably with enjoyment. A small part of Frank wanted to help, to lift him off, just kill him and get it over with, but that was against the rules, the killers had their own set of rules. 

Leaving the whimpering survivor on the hook, Frank walked to the nearest generator, making sure that no sound came from it. He knew someone would come for the quiet one, it was only a matter of time, but he thought it less fun to sit by them and wait, surprising them was far more enjoyable.

Another generator popped. Fuck. Frank knew he’d screwed up by spending the beginning of the game hunting David, he didn’t regret it, just hoped he could pull through with a few kills.

A prickle went down Frank’s spine at the sound of a stupid closet door being shut close by. He hated the way they sounded, creaking and groaning, he’d seen the inside, stuffy, smelled odd too. Frank hated the people who hid there, spineless cowards.

Turning around at the sound, Frank spotted the nervous man, he was always scared, always quivering. Frank had been excited to see genuine fear the first time he’d chased him, but that excitement left him the moment Frank realized that this man was scared of his own shadow. Frank watched him, this man thought he was hot shit, he led every group with a sense of pride that melted the moment Franks blade met him.

Frank glowered at the quivering man who had just exited on of those disgusting closets, a growl came out of Frank's throat. Coward. The man chanced a look in Franks direction, his eyes going wide, stumbling back a few feet. He tried to fly around the wall to get away, but Frank flipped the corner quickly, lunging out, shoving him to the ground, his knife sunk deeply into his left shoulder. He screamed, loudly, like a pig, his glasses knocked to the side of his head, which had made contact with the ground.

“This is no place for cowards.” Frank hissed as he yanked his blade out, the man screaming in pain again, whimpering profusely, Frank hated it. “Grow a fucking spine.”

“Fuck you.” The survivor sputtered out around the pain.

“Coward.” Frank retorted, not a good comeback, but whatever.

Frank gripped him tightly and swung him over his shoulder, which like all the men Frank went up against, should not have been possible, some of them probably weighed twice his weight.   
As he walked towards one of the filthy hooks once again, The quiet one was removed, just barely before the thing above claws tried to clutch his soul. Frank realized he’d been struggling because Frank had stayed around the hook when the nervous one decided to be a coward, he felt slightly bad for the quiet one. 

Heaving the coward up onto the hook, Frank listened to his screeching as his already injured shoulder was stabbed once again. He sobbed at the pain, barely getting out words of hatred through his snuffling. 

Frank turned, not bothering to feel pity for the man, he had to at least catch the quiet one, he needed at least two kills.

Frank searched the last few generators, they had been worked on, both of them huffing and puffing, almost finished. Frank promptly kicked the shit out of them until sparks flew, he had watched first hand how easy it was to fix these things.

Two generators left, two of them almost finished, his odds weren’t too great. He had to find the quiet one, get a kill confirmed, they’d already saved the nervous man, taking advantage of Frank leaving to survey the generators. 

Frank huffed out, his eyes rising from the ground. He liked this location much more than some. He was able to see over most of the objects, it was a junkyard after all. What he really hated was the stupid cornfields, he was never able to see anything, if he never saw a cornfield again he’d be perfectly fine with that.

Inhaling deeply, Frank listened to the sounds of the place, the caws of birds, slight wind blowing the tree's leaves, it felt alive in away. He felt watched, it was a game after all, the birds were probably cameras or something.

A rustle, the distinct noise of fallen leaves shifting around boots. Frank was well acquainted with the sound, it reminded him of home, walking through the forest up to the resort with friends. 

He liked the fall the most of the seasons in Ormond, the weather caught a chill and the leaves all died, falling dramatically along the mountains.

Julie would always smile as they crunched beneath her shoes. she’d look at Frank with this sense of glee before stuffing as many leaves down his coat as possible, her joyful laugh a good memory that Frank was determined to remember.

She’d slip her headphones over her ears and dance around Frank, kicking leaves as high as possible.

Frank snapped out of his memory, hearing the rustle again. He knew he’d slip into the memory quickly, not being able to return, Julie wasn’t here to drag him out like normal. 

Growling in frustration, Frank turned to the noise, there behind the small wall of junk stood the quiet one, staring at him intensely, studying him. He looked confused by Frank’s lack of movement. At the snap of Frank’s head, the man jumped back, he wasn’t fully healed. Why? Frank wondered, why hadn’t the others healed him?

Scowling at the quiet one, Frank flipped his knife, skidding around the barrel. The man jumped back in surprise, he tripped over his own feet at the sudden change of pace. 

He ran away quickly, trying to reach the window before Frank, but Frank was already too close. Taking full advantage of this, he reached out and grabbed the man, gripping his coat with his bandaged fingers, Frank ripped him back violently. He crumbled below Frank’s feet, knowing that he had to stay after being yanked off a window, even if he’s eyes betrayed his thoughts.

At that exact moment, two generators popped in the background. How? Frank looked behind himself, it wasn’t the generator he’d been standing at. Shit. Had he really been spaced out that long? 

Peering back down at the messy-haired man, Frank hissed out a quiet stay, which he knew would mean nothing, but whatever. Turning on his heels Frank sprinted to one of the exit gates, he had to find the nervous one, he needed to find him, he needed to kill him.

Sure enough, at the gate stood his prize, the stupid man glancing around nervously next to the small healer. Frank normally would go for the girl, but he needed the kill, he couldn’t afford to lose him.

The healer looked back at him as he approached, her eyes watching, studying, waiting to see where he went before she pulled off the door. The nervous one immediately tried to blot away, The healer took the time Frank chased and hit the coward around to open the door. She called out to the coward as the huge metal gates opened, creaking slowly.

Rushing forward, his arm wrapped around his waist, the coward flew forward trying to catch the exit. Next to him, the healer slipped into the fog, not taking the chance of getting caught. Unfortunately for the coward, Frank dug his knife into the fools back again, leaving him to two matching slashes on the front and back.

“You fucking piece of shit!” The coward screamed as Frank picked him up, hauling him outside of the gate and onto the hook, the whole way the fool screamed insults. Frank could understand the anger, but frankly, he couldn’t be bothered.

With one of the survivors hung up, Frank went to go look for the quiet man, who hopefully, was still down on the ground. But knowing David, he was being picked up as he ran.

Sure enough, In front of Frank was David, kneeling over the quiet one, helping him repair the damage to his sides. The quiet one staggered to his feet at the sight of Frank, obviously weak from blood loss. 

Frank watched as David pushed the man away from him.

“Run.” David hissed to the quiet one, getting the message, not taking a moment to question it, he ran away as fast as his legs could, dripping blood behind him. 

Frank growled, getting ready to follow after, his feet already launching off the ground in a sprint. He could hear David’s yell next to him, trying to direct his attention to himself, but Frank was too focused on the kill in front of him. 

Something collided with the side of his head suddenly, knocking Frank off, it hurt like hell, he felt his lip split and start bleeding. Shaking the feeling away, Frank looked over at the source. 

David stood with his hands balled, fists at his face, a fighting stance. His teeth were clenched tightly.

“Come on, chase me bitch.” David sneered at Frank before turning on his heels and running away. 

Frank had never had anyone punch him in the face in a trial, it was exciting!

Taking advantage of this new and exciting turn of events, Frank rushed right behind David. Forgetting completely about his kill running to the exit, instead, he swerved around cars after David. They rushed through the garage, doing circles around the truck repeatedly. 

Franks smile widened at every turn, instead of an angry smile, it was childish, excited. This was a game of cat and mouse. It was stupid, but somehow, it felt more like a horrible game of tag than killer and victim.

David looked equally as pleased with this game, watching Frank at every moment, calculating when and where Frank would turn. He looked almost as excited, if not for the fact that Frank's blade hurt when swung.

“Can’t even catch a shitty survivor?” David taunted, smirking at Frank as they circled again.

“I’ll get you, don’t worry about that.” Frank retorted, he never was good with comebacks.

“Ah huh, you don’t seem to be making much progress.” David teased, his hand sliding along the hood of the car, he looked breathless.

“True, though you could stop and sock me in the mouth again instead.” Frank cackled, smiling widely at David's grimace.

“Yeah? Gotta do your job first.” With a chuckle, David sprinted away from the car and out the garage door. “Catch me.” Frank was taken aback for just a moment watching David rush away. What shocked Frank wasn’t that he was running, but rather that he was running away from the doors, into the open.

David took a moment to look behind himself, he came to a stop, staring right back at Frank, making eye contact. David stood right outside the junkyard, the large gas haven sign sitting closely in front of him. 

The light from the sign shown down on him, casting a gloomy light across all of his sharp features, neon reds, and yellows. Frank stared, looking at how his lips moved from his heavy breaths, the shadows shifting as he blinked and stared back. How his hair was tousled from the running, messy.

Adjusting his footing, David raised his fists up, a fighting stance, he waved one hand out to Frank, beckoning him over.

“You gonna fight me or not pretty boy?” David laughed, an evil smile spreading across his face, his eyes shining in the light.

“What do you get out of this fight?” Frank asked, slipping his knife away, suddenly very suspicious. He walked out of the garage, coming up to David.

“Let’s see.” David let a smirk pass his lips. “If I win, you let me go next match we have together, if you win, you can have me as a guaranteed kill, won’t even fight it.”

“Sure.” Frank shrugged, still slightly confused by this change of events. “I’m gonna punch your lights out big guy.” Frank said, trying to be cocky while raising his hands up. He'd never been in a real fight with anyone, his fights always started with someone throwing a punch, then the other person, whether that was him or the other guy swung back.

“Sure you will.” with a mocking laugh, David approached Frank. A mean and predatory light in his eyes, Frank suddenly felt very much like prey. “Let’s see it then.”

Frank slid up to David, as much as Frank hated it, he had no idea what he was doing. Where was he supposed to aim, hit, do? Just go for it like you wanted to watch him bleed. Frank's mind whispered, which didn’t help much at all. David didn’t move an inch, simply watched Frank try to figure out what to do, he still wore a smirk on his lips. He raised a questioning brow. 

You look like an idiot Frank, do something. Growling out at the voice in his head, Frank stepped closer to David, swinging out his fist, aiming for the side of his head. David simply moved his head slightly, moving his hand forward, tapping Frank in the cheek. “Don’t leave yourself open kid.”

“Fuck off.” Frank mumbled, stepping back from the offending hand. Stupid, he didn’t even bother hitting you. All he was doing was watching, not attacking, Frank huffed out and flung forward again, trying to punch David with one hand, switching his methods halfway through and using his other hand to go lower, trying to catch his stomach. David swatted the hand away with ease, using the other to backhand Frank.

“Slow, open again.” David commented, watching with growing amusement as Frank got riled up. As soon as Frank recovered from the rather rough backhand, he lunged forward like he was still holding his knife, going for another punch, each time getting a soft tap or swat from David.

“Fucking fight me asshole!” Frank yelled, angry, his mind laughing at him as if the situation was hilarious. 

David raised an eyebrow before approaching Frank. Frank wasn’t sure what hit him faster, the punch or the ground. His mind swam around for a moment, reeling, he wasn’t even sure what had happened. 

Blinking the spinning out of his head, he looked up at David, who was currently crouching over him. He was smiling, at ease, not a worry. The stupid lights making his eyes shine as that stupid trademark smirk sat proudly on his face.

“You tried.” David remarked. “You should work on your stance.” I think I’ll be keeping this.” David looked down to the edge of Frank's jacket where he’d had Susie help him sew the string of bullets to the bottom of his coat. He thought they looked cool, no matter what anyone else told him. 

Though right now, David had taken on of the bullets on the front left side of his coat and ripped it off. Frank stared at David, those were his, they took forever to sew on. Chuckling, David slipped it into his pocket, he glimpsed back at Frank. 

He reached out and softly gripped Frank chin, he turned it back and forth. When had his mask fallen off? How long had David been able to see him? Frank didn’t bother moving, his arms spread out around himself. Instead, he watched with wide eyes as David grimaced slightly.“The entity won’t be too happy about this, so these might not heal, make sure you keep them clean, even in a place like this cuts and bruises can get infected and hurt.” 

Rather than acknowledge his concerns, Frank sputtered out angrily. “When did my mask come off?” Frank knew that he had to have come off at some point during the fight considering he’d been slapped and punched directly in the face.

“When I made you chase me instead of Jake.” David seemed rather unbothered by this. Frank took note of the name, Jake was the quiet one.

David continued to examine Frank’s face, fingers digging into his jawline. No more smirk, just a thoughtful expression. “How old are you?”

“None of your fucking business.” Frank spat out, pulling himself into a sitting position, swatting the offending hand off of his face. 

David took the response in stride, his eyes sweeping over Frank’s face, squinting at him.

“I won, I have a get out of free card for the next game.” David reminded Frank, it wasn’t a question. “Don’t make me regret this.”

With a large groan, Frank mumbled out a quiet yes, looking down at the frayed spot that now was short one bullet on his coat.

“I didn’t catch that.” He said, his elbows now resting on his knees as he squatted and watched Frank.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Frank grumbled louder, not making eye contact. He wasn’t bitter about the defeat at all, not even a little bit.

“Good, you have my kill this game, so you better hang me now before the big guy takes me themselves.” With a grunt David stood up, walking away to stand under a hook

Frank took the moment to stare, his broad shoulders straight and proud, arms cross, it was smug. His jacket was ripped up, but it still looked oddly classy. “Come on kid, don’t get all day.”

With a quiet ‘ugh’ Frank stood up, his face ached horribly, he was used to the feeling, but normally it was okay because the other guy looked worse. Not today though, David looked right and chipper, not a scratch on him. 

“We don’t have all day, stop your sulkin’, I can’t lift myself onto this horrible thing all alone.” he teased Frank as he dragged his feet to the hook.

Standing in front of David, he glared daggers up at him, cocky bastard. As if you’re one to talk. His mind supplied. Grunting in annoyance, Frank reached forward and gripped David by his shirt collar, he hated the height difference. He raised a brow, questioning. 

Scrunching his nose, Frank reached into his coat, grabbed his knife. He held it in his hand, a comforting presence. He stared at this man, he was completely unafraid of Frank, it was almost laughable. It angered Frank, why couldn’t he do anything right? He couldn’t even win a stupid fist fit, he proved to Frank how every single game with him had been very unfair. David could take him down easily.

Shifting his glare up to David's eyes, Frank gripped his knife and quickly brought it up to David's face. His deep brown eyes flicking to the offending blade as it rested on his cheek. Frank carefully slashed a cut down the side of his cheekbone. David barely flinched, his eyes simply taking a steely look, silent rage. It was better than happiness.

Frank watched the blood run down the side of David's cheek, dripping lower and lower until it was on his neck. Frank let a large smile stretch across his face, still staring David directly in the eyes.

“Have anything to say now?” Frank seethed through his teeth before gripped the collar tighter and pulled David, practically dropping him onto the hook. David screamed in sear pain, he gripped the hook, holding onto it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

David glared down at Frank, his teeth clenched tightly. “Fuckin cunt.” He growled out while kicking one of his legs out, meeting Frank’s jaw with his shoe. Frank cursed out in pain as he stumbled back, clutching his jaw as his mouth bled profusely. 

“Don’t be such a pussy.” David sneered out through the pain. “Accept defeat.” The claws came down quickly and warmed themselves up before stabbing him repeatedly, turning him to ash and smoke. 

Frank spit out a glob of blood. He’s not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank sure is cocky for being bad at things, isn't he? 
> 
> Things do be heating up tho, what do you guys think?


	14. The Comfort of Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone's ready for it lol I know I am!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everybody, hopefully you guys enjoy the POV change :D

Sweat dripped down the side of David's face as he trudged through the forest. It made his skin uncomfortable and tight, his shirt sticking to his back, cooling at the bitter weather of the forest. David was used to the feeling. The thing above hated disobedience, normally mild discipline came in the form of an illness or something that made his life slightly less comfortable for a while. What you really had to worry about was the harsh discipline.

Even though it was an awful feeling, it gave David a sense of peace, he was still capable of feeling sick. It meant he was still at least alive.

Groaning at the stuffiness filling his head, David pushed branches out of his face as he walked along. He could hear voices up ahead, the campfire always filled with chattering. David wasn’t sure why the entity enjoyed putting David in the middle of the woods, maybe it was amusing to watch him curse his way through the bitter place every time.

Whatever the reason, David ceased to care after about the third time it happened, instead, enjoying the peace and quiet. Enjoy the small things he supposed, it was all he could do. Though currently, David felt like he was about to throw up.

Pushing the last stupid branch out his face, he took a step into the large dried opening, the campfire sitting perfectly in the middle. This was what they considered “the main camp” the place everything had begun. 

Some of the survivors preferred silence, hating the large number of people that populated the main camp and ran off to create their own small areas. But everyone always ended up right back here, usually for the company.

David couldn’t tell you how long everyone had been here. How long any of them had suffered through the endless trials, but they made the best out of their situation. 

They’d all tried to make this place peaceful, they’d dragged items out of trials. Recently the most impressive was when Ace had manhandled an entire mattress out, it wasn’t a twin either, it was a queen, old and heavy with age, David didn’t question Ace’s methods.

Many of the survivors had made themselves their own miniature homes, around the base fire. Others had wandered into the woods, found a place they liked, and set up a tent of sorts. 

David blinked his weary eyes, burning from fever, he hoped it would end soon. He hated feeling useless and groggy.

The logs at the campfire were old, worn, and showed age from how long they’d all been here.

Coming into the camp, he slowly sat down on the ground, trying not to tip his head forwards or backward in fear it would hurt his straining head and neck. He sighed deeply as his back leaned up against one of the logs, relaxing just slightly. Peaking open one eye, he peered up at the boring blank moon that watched over them. 

How dull.

“David!” Claudette walked over into his line of sight. She wasn’t covered in blood anymore, that’s good.

“Ye.”

“You’re soaked in sweat,” Claudette said, kneeling down next to him. “And you’re bleeding.” With small fingers, she reached up and touched his cheekbone. “What did you do to be sent back like this?”

“Had I had a fistfight with The Legion.” He chuckled, which rattled his headache, making him groan in annoyance. “Entity thing didn’t like that much.”

“My goodness... you just love picking stupid fights.” Huffing at his stupidity, Claudette stood up, turning her back to him. She never did approve of him fighting or doing something that would send him back in such a condition. “I’m getting a medkit, you need stitches.”

“Claud, I’ll be fine.” 

“Obviously not.” She mumbled back, giving him the stink eye through her blue glasses. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.

David just snorted in return, closing his eyes, trying to will his fever away. As if it would just take a hick if he intimidated his sickness enough. He never got sick in the past, he’s probably been sick more here than in the real world. 

He missed hot showers, a lot, that was all that was on his mind right now, A nice hot shower. Just sitting underneath the spray, letting the water wash away the worries and probably blood off him. Right now he’s body was burning, screaming at him to rest, to strip a few layers. 

Cracking open an eye, he watched as Claud sat down next to him. She was such a weird one, David found her to be good company though. Always ready to adventure into the woods with him. She could be a little slow to pick up on what he was talking about, but when she did figure it out, she always had an opinion. 

He watched her mess around with the medkit, laying things out, she had a particular system when working..

She looked up at him, meeting his watchful eye.

Grabbing his face tightly she turned it back and forth, examining the wound. David grunted in annoyance at the movement. 

With a small ‘hmmm’ she reached into her medkit, pushing her blue glasses up so she could see better. The glow of the fire gleamed across her dark complexion, sweat glistened in the light, dripping slowly down the side of her face. Maybe it was hotter than he thought.

“So what made you decide to fight a monster much stronger than yourself?” Claud questioned, pressing her lips together and hmmming at him, judging his answer. 

David burst into laughter, startling Claudette. David turned his face away as he cackled, annoying Claud as she tried to make him turn his face back to her so she fix him. 

He slipped his hand into his pocket, rolling the bullet around his fingers.

“That boy isn’t even a challenge, maybe for you, but you’re tiny.” David smirked, watching her face screw up into a frown, she couldn’t disagree.

“Anyways, that’s beside the point.” She grumbled, gripping his face a little harsher. “That guy seems to really have it out for you, he spent half of the trial searching for you.”

“Yeah, guess he just wanted a fight.” David closed his eyes, letting her work her fingers along his face. “After you got out and he hung Dwight, he came for Jake, which wasn’t shocking. Course’ he started after Jake who was injured.” Claudette gave a small hmm in acknowledgment. “Anyways, I got really pissed about it and punched him in the face.” He chuckled, shrugging as if it was nothing. Claud gave a small grumble of disapproval, but David knew she was probably smiling. 

“You’re an idiot.” She mumbled out quietly, he could hear the amusement though. “I don’t have the stuff to do stitches, so you’ll have to do with butterfly bandages, be gentle with them, these will just fall off your face.”

“I know I know. You tell me every time.” David chuckled at her, smiling softly.

“Continue with your story.” Claudette was always frank and to the point, never letting him forget what he was speaking about if it interested her.

“Ah, right well. I punch him in the face and his mask goes flying. And underneath is a fucking child, Dammit Claud, this kid couldn’t have been older than 20.” David chuckled at the odd tragedy of it. “He looks over to me, completely shocked. He’s got this deer in the headlights look, if I wasn’t in that situation I might have cracked up.” The cut on his face stung slightly as Claudette put something wet on it, probably disinfectant.

“So, he’s chasing me around the garage, I’m looping him forever. When I finally look over at him, I’m stopped at the hood of the red truck, him on the other side. He’s got this huge smile on his face. Not like a murderer, but like a genuinely childish smile, filled with joy and all that shit. I haven’t seen anyone smile with that much excitement in a while, place seems to drain people of it.”

Claudette ripped the plastic off the bandage before applying it to his face, David very aware of the burning of the cut. 

“I don’t know, he looked so excited about the idea of a fistfight, I just threw caution to the wind. I haven’t had a good time in a long while. And Claud, let me tell you, this sod stared me in the eyes as I ran out to the auto haven sign, just watched me like a lost puppy before I gestured to him to come over. And my god, he was terrible, his stance was awful, I could tell the moment he raised his hands that he had no idea what he was doing. I let him try to punch and do really anything, but it was awful, it was all bark, no bit.” 

David opened his eyes when Claudette patted his leg. She was putting the medkit away, making sure everything was in its rightful place. To a normal person she may have looked bored by David's story, but he knew she was interested. 

He knew from experience that if he didn’t continue on his own she’d demand him to continue, an annoyed expression to go alongside the demand. 

“Every emotion was written all over his face, I’m not sure if it was because he didn’t know his mask was off or if he’s just that expressive. The way he attacked was filled with so much rage too, he doesn’t know how to fight, he reminds me of me when I was in my teen years.” 

David dreaded thinking of those days, but it also kept him present, let him remember who he was. “It’s so odd to see someone young and angry in the position you were in as a child. Makes me wonder what would have happened if I’d gone off the deep end.” 

With a deep sigh, David ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his lips in between his teeth. “Anyhow, that got a little deeper than intended, but yeah, that’s what happened.”

“I see.” Claud gathered up her medkit, placing it down on the log, closed and locked. “What did he look like?”

“Hmmm?” David looked over at her, raising a brow. He’d pulled the bullet out of his pocket, playing with it in his lap.

“What did he look like?” She repeated, David had heard the question the first time.

“He had these real hard eyes that reminded me of a murderous deer.” David snorted, Claudette smiled slightly, amusement in her eyes.

“Real thin, not a lot of meat to his face.” David tried to think of how to describe him, he never was too good at describing people. “He was very pretty honestly, had a destroyed youthful look to him. Quite a few scars on him, one large one across his nose. Though most of his face was covered by hair, it was tied up, but that changed after a few punches.” David chortled at the memory, how fazed he’d looked at being knocked on his ass.

“You’re terrible at describing this, we might as well ask a crow.” A voice said to David's right, it made him jump out of his skin. Jake, in all his silent glory, had taken a seat on the log next to David.

“Then ask one of your crows bird boy.” He chortled at the idea. “How long have you been sittin’ here?” David asked, staring up at Jake.

“When Claudette brought the medkit.” Jake shrugged, covering his mouth with his scarf. David wondered how Jake never got overheated in that green coat, it looked stuffy.

“Ah.” David grunted in acknowledgment. He hadn’t heard him arrive at all.

“Thank you by the way.” Jake stuck out a hand to express the emotion, waving it slowly, he did this commonly when he didn’t know what words to get out. “For saving me, it was kind.”

“No need to be so formal ‘bout it.” David smiled up at him. Jake was always formal, David assumed from his childhood, but it wasn’t his to pry at.

“Of course.” Jake shook his head, averting his eyes. Quietly Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his single cigarette, hand-rolled, rough on the throat, but a true god sent.

Jake spoke about his time alone in the woods infrequently. But when he did, he spoke of how he grew most of his own food and tobacco, how the weather was or what the nearest town was like. It was always relaxing to listen to, and nice to hear his friend open up.

When David had arrived, the only people that had truly intrigued him had been Jake and Claud. Both quiet and very shy, but not sour about their situation, they were depressed and sad of course, but they accepted it for what it was. 

David of course enjoyed everyone else’s company, but his patience was thin when it came to people like Dwight and Meg. Dwight, though being an alright leader, was full of himself, many times thinking his geekiness made him more valuable. 

Whereas Meg, Meg was always angry, angry at life, and the place they were stuck in, David and everyone else could see she was sad, but simply wouldn’t let anyone breakthrough. 

Bill was interesting, had good stories to tell, but he was tired, old and bitter, preferring to be left alone, as did Adam and Tapp. David left Nea, Laurie, Quentin, and Fang alone mostly, nice enough, but young, all interested in things David took no interest in, they all stuck together, keeping each other company.

Ace, David stayed away from as much as possible, he drove him up the wall. Ace reminded David far too much of the men he’d have to go “talk” for not paying their dos. He didn’t need that reminder.

Kate on the other hand, loved everyone at the campfire and made it a point to go to each group and ask how they were doing. She was the bright beam of happiness in the camp. She tried to lift everybody’s spirits at all times, even if it was unnecessary. David liked her, she was a very pleasant person to be around, but she was also blindingly sweet, making David feel guilty at times for his own anger.

So, David was perfectly fine with his posy of people, which recently had one more person join them.

Jeff, the newest member of the campfire, he was a huge man, but very kind, an artist. When Jeff arrived, everyone had been wary considering his rough demeanor. But shortly after introductions, everyone had grown increasingly comfortable with his presence.

He’d quickly become a member of David’s group, fitting in with the quiet and sweet group of people. If anyone was the black sheep of the group, it was David, but he never felt like it.

“What’s his name again?” Jeff walked over, taking a seat across from David.

“Frank.” 

Jeff’s face screwed up in thought, his fingers continuing to mess with the piece of wood in his hand. 

“I knew a Frank, honestly, I think it’s the same guy.” At those words, all three looked up to him, watching him try to remember. “In high school, had me do my first commission for him.” David watched Jeff’s fingers work over the wood with his pocket knife, he’d been trying out sculpting since he arrived. “Hmmm, up in Ormond, same as the one here, you’ve seen the big mural on the wall inside?”

“Yeah, ‘The Legion.’” Claudette shook her head, mumbling out the words. “That’s who they are right?”

“Well, it would make sense.” Jeff snorted, all three continued to stare at him waiting for him to continue.

“Well? Who are they?” David grew impatient.

“Oh.” Jeff looked up at him, seeming to forget that he’d been talking. “I guess I knew the group in high school.” His eyes shifted down to the wood again. 

“I met Frank when I was working in the video store. I didn’t know him in school well though, he came in halfway through the year, took the school by storm, he definitely sold weed and probably other stuff. I never enjoyed the parties, but I know he got real popular after hooking up with Julie.” Jeff rolled the wood around his fingers, examining it. “Frank loved my artwork, paid me 50 bucks and a 12 pack for the art piece, still kind of proud of it.”

“Yeah, but why are they here?” David questioned. He lifted the bullet up, examining it and its blunt head.

“Um, well I moved before the drama, but from what I heard, Frank and Julie and a few of their friends disappeared about a year after I left. I just assumed they’d run away to the city or some shit... but guess not. I remember hearing the news about a dead janitor being found half-buried up at Ormond, they probably killed him, that’s my best bet.” 

There was silence for a split second before David let out a sigh. “Makes sense.” He mumbled.

“Oh, when I still lived there, there was a gang of kids, four of them. Which, looking back was obviously them, that was terrorizing the town. It really tickled everyone at school that something interesting was happening.” Jeff made a deep cut into the wood, then immediately seemed to regret it, face scrunching up in annoyance. “It wasn’t anything more than petty crimes, Graffiti, theft, pranks, and stuff.”

“Well, that does explain a lot.” Jake mumbled out through his scarf. 

“How so?” David asked, leaning his head back to see him.

“They’re all very childish, listening to music for most of the match, doing dumb stuff randomly as if just for fun.” He huffs. “I once had one of them start dancing at me, then laughed hysterically.”

“I don’t know, they don’t seem too nice to me.” Claud hugged her shoulders, looking a little aggravated. “Also, I’ve only seen three, is there supposed to be four?” 

“Yeah, Let’s see.” Jeff rubbed his hand through his hair. “Jeez, you’re asking me to remember like 15 years ago.” There was a small silence as he thought. “Frank, Julie… oh god, um… Joey, yeah, and let’s see, there was this tiny little gal always following Julie around, she had beautiful artwork… Shanna?... Sindy? It started with an s, maybe Susan… oh, Susie, yeah Susie.” 

“Huh, well I’ve only seen one girl, wears almost the same thing as Frank.” David commented, it had freaked him out a bit when he’d expected Frank one trial to instead be smacked down by the girl, out of all of them, she was the most threatening.

“There’s one thing we can take away from this.” Jake broke the silence, eyes flicking around the group. “This place, this being doesn’t playwork by the laws of time at all, considering The Legion and Jeff arrived at the same time.”

“True.” David agreed, Both Claudette and Jeff noded. 

David flicked the bullet up in the air with his thumb, watching it glitter in the orange flames of the fire as it descended back into his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing David is a lot of fun, I'm really bad at writing accents, but I still enjoy the mannerisms. 
> 
> I think Claudette is a bean who must be protected at all costs!
> 
> What do you guys think of the new Halloween skins? I'm very disappointed they're not really having an event. :'(


	15. The Forest Will Swallow You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Sorry this update is later than normal ): I just wasn't happy with this chapter no matter what I did. I finally decided I was overthinking, so you'll have to let me know you're thoughts!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, enjoy this longer chapter!

Frank was pissed, absolutely fuming. He trudged through the forest in anger, his knife in a death grip. Not even the awful fog of the forest could shake Frank's seething. What a fucking prick. His mind whispers, just as angry.

Slapping branches out of his face, Frank is greeted by his friends all sitting around the campsite. Playing what looked like cards, in a different citation he’d wonder where they’d got them, but right now Frank’s not particularly sure, nor does he really care.

He interrupts the peaceful group with his seething and muttered curses. Their heads turning to acknowledge his angry entrance.

Julie the first to turn around to the sound of him approaching. She has a small smile across her lovely lips, displaying the small amount of happiness one can experience here before they quickly fall into a concerned frown at the sight of his face.

“The fuck happen to you?” She asked, her tone sharp. Normally people would assume she was angry, but her eyes were clear. Worried.

“Nothing.” He seethed out, not wanting them to know his humiliation. Fucking Idiot. His lip hurt from even muttering the small word, he can feel... and smell the dried blood under his nose. It crinkled uncomfortably when he scrunched his face.

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” She snapped, annoyed at his anger. But her anger only made him angrier. With a wrinkled brow, he sneered at her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Frank cut her off, turning his attention to Joey. “Can I borrow your joint and smokes?” He knew he was being selfish requesting this, but currently? he couldn’t care less.

Joey frowned up at him, not anger, just inconvenienced by Frank. Frank knew how much his smokes meant, they were the only relief he got here.

“You owe me,” Joey grunts, pulling the full pack of cigarettes out of his backpack. With a deep sigh, he holds his joint in front of it, staring at it as if he were giving up a child. One last longing look and his eyes slip up to Franks. The black paint around Joey’s eyes made him look far more intimidating when he glared daggers. “You owe me.” He repeated with a grumble.

“I’ll make it up to ya, promise.” Frank retorts quietly, avoiding eye contact. He tried not to talk too much, hoping his lip wouldn’t split again.

“You better.” Joey growls as he relinquishes the items to him.

“I’ll be back soon, I just need some time,” Frank said with a wave, continuing to ignore Julie’s frustrated stare. The pain in his lip protested the movement of talking. 

He was trying to get away before Julie started bugging him. He liked it when she wanted to know what was wrong, giving him attention, but it wasn’t the same anymore. It wasn’t silly little things anymore, it was- he just killed a guy because he lost a fistfight.

That....

Was just pathetic.

Grumbling along with his mind, which was currently yelling insults at him or yelling about how incredibly angry he was at David, Frank trudged into the woods. 

The fog was less annoying and more subtle when it wasn’t delivering or whisking someone away for a trial. Instead, the forest felt more like a haunted place, cold, uncaring, almost welcome. But he wasn’t dumb, it was never welcome, always ready to take advantage and lose him in its branches.

Frank put his headphones on, trying very hard to ignore the pain in his jaw, or the headache forming from his mind yelling.

Slipping a cig in between his lips, Frank fiddled with his zippo, rubbing his fingers over the engraved skull. He’d had it professionally made. Saving scraps he got from dealing in the city, it was worth it. 

He flicked the flame under the stick, watching it lick at the flame, the paper turning to ash. He loved the way the lighter clicked into place. How the smoke slowly dissolved. It was the smalls things that brought joy.

He thought as he walked alone, staring at the cigarette, listening to the screaming and beats of his music.

Maybe he was just burning away like this cig, lost in flames and ash.

He scoffed the moment the thought crossed his mind. That was too deep even for him, this wasn’t the time to philosophize.

Uncomfortable with his own thoughts he fumbled with the walkman, switching around different songs. There weren’t many to choose from

Once in a while, Frank would switch mixtapes with Julie or Joey, hoping to hear something new. He had all their music practically memorized, it was more of a change of pace than anything. 

He was a bit disappointed he barely heard Susie's music, she liked to keep it to herself. Which he was fine with, but even if he couldn’t really stand her music, it would be a nice change.

As he walked through the forest, Frank let his mind wander, listening to all the voices filling his ear. One whispered on and on about how assumed he should be with himself. How he’s really failed at protecting. About how he should take defeat like a man or he was nothing, just pathetic.

Another told him all the ways he could wrap his fingers around David’s neck and squeeze the life out of his eyes. How his face would look at the edge of suffocating. How his skin would feel under Frank’s fingers.

The last thought was a little unsettling even for Frank. Some voices liked to talk about things preferred not to think about, dare his cheeks turn pink.

Frank had gotten pretty good at not bothering with the thoughts that came across more as people. 

At 13 he’d at least stopped acknowledging them as real voices, keeping quiet about their consistent whispering. The punch in the jaw and the teasing had been enough to silence him.

Unfortunately, they were far harder to ignore when there was no hope here to make them quiet.

Inhaling the smoke, Frank looked up at the sky and its fake brightness. He liked wonder if anything ever changed here, after years and years trapped, did anything shift. Would a branch even fall, or would it remain fastened to a tree that looked dead.

He wondered about the world outside this place, did the world continue running, moving on without him? Was it a different realm? or was it like a thin piece of plastic keeping him trapped?

Maybe it was all wrong and he was dead. Did that mean death was always this awful?

If he was dead, was there no escape? Considering most of the people here seemed old as dirt, Frank pondered if this was some sort of hell for what religious people claimed was for sinners. 

Punishment for sins? Maybe, he didn’t like that idea, but it was possible. Frank didn’t think he was a horrible person, yeah, he knew he was kind of an asshole but other than that all he’d done was kill one guy.

Sighing, Frank looked down at the pack of smokes, half gone already, he’d been wandering awhile. He had no idea where he was, and honestly, he wasn’t unhappy about that. It was nice to get away, as far away from everything as possible.

Finally deciding to settle down, Frank found a nice indent by a creek. A nice long log knocked over on its side. 

Frank found that the further you got into the forest, the more you could find. For instance, a river, Frank enjoyed the small rivers and lakes randomly placed throughout the forest, made it so he could wash up then and again.

Frank thought if he wandered long enough he might just stumble home. He’d tried this before, nothing, just endless walking, nothing ahead, just cold foggy woods. It had depressed him for quite a while.

Sometimes though, if you had a place in mind, you’d stumble upon it. A location that the games took place in, expect no randomly placed walls, just the place. It was normally quiet, filled with nothingness. Frank had yet to wander into all of them. It made for a form of adventure when there wasn’t any.

Dragging the joint out of his pocket, Frank lit it up, if he were at home, his lungs would be screaming bloody murder at him. They could only take so much apparently. Fortunately, this place let Frank smoke like a chimney as much as he wanted, until he was out of stuff to smoke. 

It was one of the fleeting nice things here. He could get as high on nicotine as he wanted, along with the one spare joint he had, and Joeys now. 

He’d wished it had been a selling night instead of a group night for a horrible kidnapping or death. Then he’d have a lot more weed, maybe even some edibles.

Frank relaxed against the log, inhaling slowly, savoring every intake. He didn’t want it to burn out, but he wanted to make sure he got as high as possible. Let the world slowly disappear around him till it was a pile of mush and he couldn’t feel the sting in his lip.

Frank recalled a time that he had laid back with Joey and Julie, showing them the shrooms he’d brought from the city. Susie had tagged along with her drawing pad, saying she didn’t want to try it yet. Something about forming minds or some shit.

But, ignoring her they’d all gotten incredibly high, staring up at the sky, the three of them having very deep conversations. Watching the sky melt and the trees sing melodies.

The conversations revolved around some conspiracy theories and ideas Julie had about the world. Not only did she know all about the Canadian government, but she also marveled at other countries and how they ran. She’d go on and on for hours about politics and news, most of it flying over Frank’s head. 

When what she was saying started to get confusing, Frank would desperately try to keep up. Shaking his head and letting little hmmms out when he didn’t understand a big word but wanted to hear more anyways.

Joey and Julie liked talking about conspiracies, both Frank and Susie would listen intently. They didn’t ever have much to add, not knowing a lot about the subjects. Frank too high to comment and Susie too shy, but they enjoyed the talks nevertheless.

He could distinctly remember that Joey had the biggest smile that day, getting away from his shitty house for once. It had been one of the first real hangouts with him shortly after Frank had invited him to the gang. 

Later Susie had reported that they were dumb and very much not deep. After that first interaction with them, she’d tried to be a babysitter each time, even if none of them needed it. She’d sit around with them enjoying the sun and landscape with her drawing pad instead of psychedelics. 

That was the odd initiation of the Legion he supposed.

Frank was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when the leaves attached to the fallen log moved, rustling him into action. A pair of combat boots landed on the dirt next to him. 

Scrambling back, Frank pushed his headphones off, his music still blaring on his shoulders.

Above him sat a woman, she was looking down her thin nose at him, her brown eyes piercing holes into him. Judging him. There was a strange softness to them that perturbed him. Her brown ashy hair pulled back into a low ponytail, showing off her strong jawline. 

A long bright red coat settled down when the feet stopped, falling into place around her calves. The thing was coated in blood and stains, the kind of stains that had been there for years. 

In her hand hung a pig's head, blood splattered over its snot. A mop of black banged hair attached to it. This woman sat the head, or mask down next to her, leaning forward to stare at Frank.

“What the fuck.” Frank finally squeaked out, still startled, especially considering how high he was slowly getting.

“Who are you?” She asked simply, still watching him with those piercing eyes.

Frank couldn’t think up an answer for some reason. His jaw flapping as he went to answer and became too terrified to. He felt like he should be used to meeting new and weird people, but somehow, it never ceased to startle him.

“Why are you smoking that?” She questioned, her eyes trailing over to his shaking fingers.

“Because I wanna get high?” He answered, trying to recompose himself, he should really get used to this shit.

“Hmmm.” She answered, still watching him.

“Do you want some?” He asked, looking back up at her. Keeping a watchful eye on that terrifying pig mask, he held the joint out carefully, stoner etiquette was hard to kill. Even if they were a scary murderous looking woman covered in blood. 

She nodded, plucking it from his fingers. Se gave it a look over, examining it quickly before bringing it to her lips. She took a deep inhale, seeming to savor it as much as he was earlier. She held it in her lungs, speaking through the pull.

“Who are you?” She repeated the question from before while blowing the smoke out towards the sky. Graceful she sat down on the log he was leaning on, hanging the joint down quickly.

“Frank.” He mumbled out, taking the joint back from her. He wished he could stop meeting new people with scary faces and stupid weapons.

“Amanda.” She returned, her arms coming to rest on either side of her legs.

“Cool.” Was all that Frank could think of to say, he continued to stare at the ground, hoping it would swallow him whole. What was he supposed to say next? 

“Why are you here?” He questioned tentatively, not sure if he wanted her to answer.

“I was taking a walk.” 

“Oh.” Frank hadn’t meant in this awful place, but he supposed that answered one of his questions. “Same.”

“I haven’t seen you before.” Frank mumbled, He thought he’d meet everyone, or at least seen everyone. Even hadn’t mentioned her. 

Frank offered the joint again, handing it up to her. She mumbled a quiet thanks, plucking it from his fingers gingerly.

“I don’t like other people much.” She responded, taking a hit and handing it back down. “Why are you out here all alone?” 

Rolling the joint around in his fingers, drew smoke into his lungs. “I needed some space.” 

“Have something to do with all that?” She gestured to his face, Frank brought his fingers up to his lip again, it had swollen some more. He’d almost forgotten about it. Almost.

“Yeah, bad day.”

“Who did it?” Frank looked up at her, thinking about how to answer, he didn’t want to say he’d gotten beaten up by a survivor, but did it matter? 

“David, the big survivor.” Frank grumbled, taking another drag, scowling at the memory.

“Hmmm, yeah that makes sense.” She smirked a smile a better look than a judgmental glare. “He’s never attacked me, what’d you do for that?”

“He challenged me to a fistfight, didn’t realize he’s a professional, I mean, I did. Guess I just suck.” He snorted out, his mind cackling at him helpfully. “Then kicked me in the jaw when I made fun of him.”

“Yesh.” She hissed out. 

“Yup.” Frank popped the P, hoping his slight anger was communicated. 

“So, why are you all alone out here, except to take a walk.”

“Because it’s nice to get out of my place for more than a trial.” She answered, crossing her legs and resting her hand behind herself, the other laying atop her legs.

“Your place?” Frank thought there were only a few places, he knew that people would disappear from time to time, but did they all have their own place? Frank had never taken the time to ask. “You get your own place?”

“Yeah?” Amanda chuckled. “Everyone has like, a snippet of memory, a place that mattered.”

“The maps?” Frank flipped his cigarette around, the joint had run out. He offered the box up to Amanda.

“Yeah, we normally play on versions of them.” Her thin fingers pulled a cancer stick out, accepting it with a small smile.

“You can like, live there?” Frank asked, still shocked by the idea, He supposed he shouldn’t be, it did make sense after all. He’d wandered into his hideout a few times, but he’d presumed you weren’t allowed to stay considering the others preferred the small fire.

“Yes.” She nodded, leaning forward when Frank offered his zippo. 

“Huh.” He smiled, something new, now he and the gang could have somewhere to go. “Why doesn’t everyone live in their maps or whatever?”

“I don’t know, I guess because they have a bad memory tied to it.” Amanda took a drag of her cig, tapping the ashes off. “Everyone has a different story.”

“What’s yours?” The cigarette smoke descending up into the sky, Frank knew it was probably rude to ask considering a few minutes ago he was totally not frightened by her.

“I helped people.” She paused, taking a drag. “I helped them recover from their mistakes.”

“So, like a rehab doctor or something?” Frank questioned, messing with the paper on his cig, he could remember people telling him about rehab, somehow he’d been able to avoid it.

“Sure.” She didn’t sound sure about her answer. Frank’s eyes glanced over at the pig's head. He let the conversation trail off into silence, not sure he wanted to know the real answer.

“What about you kid?” Brown eyes glided over to his, watching him, judging him, it made him slightly uncomfortable.

“Stabbed a janitor, caused some car accidents.” Frank shrugged, he didn’t feel that the stuff his gang had done was enough to be here for, but he guessed he wasn't the judge. “Guess we shouldn’t have.” He breathed out, staring out at the woods around him.

He wasn’t sure why he was opening up about it, but he felt comfortable with her. Talking to her about his awful mistake.

“How old are you?” She asked quietly, tapping her leg gently.

“19.” Frank breathed out, watching as the smoke disappeared into the fog.

“Hm.” Was all she mumbled, standing up from the log. She flicked her cigarette off to the side, his butt resting in a pile of leaves, that in the normal logical world would catch on fire.

“You’re leaving?” Amanda looked down at the question, the pig head back in her hand, it’s hollow terrifying eyes staring at Frank.

“Yea, thanks for the joint. I’ll probably be around now that there’s more than that happy giant.” Frank nodded, shifting his feet in the dirt, knowing he still had half a pack to chain smoke. 

He didn’t know who the happy giant was, but he guessed it could be Max. He was always happy, and he was very tall. Or maybe it was a sarcastic comment, then it could be Evan? or even Myers. He didn’t think into it too much.

Amanda was watching still, he returned the look. She bore a stare that Frank knew well, pity, but there was also a tinge of something else, intrigue maybe? Frank watched her chocolate eyes squint before turning away. 

“I’ll see you around, stay safe.” She chuckled lightly at the irony of that statement.

“Yeah, sure.” Frank answered, more focused on his pack, trying very hard to figure out this whole bizarre day? There weren’t days… maybe just life in general.

He’d figure it out when he was done with this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's a grumpy boi xD
> 
> Honestly, I think Amanda has been the hardest for me to write. Her character in Saw is so, oh jeez I don't know the word, odd maybe? Anyways it's just really hard to write lol. Even if she is hard to write I really like her character and I'm looking forward to writing her more!

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off attention! >:}


End file.
